Bound by Blood
by redsandman99
Summary: AU. Four FBI agents out for revenge are hunting down a "family" of psychopaths. But the stakes are raised to a new level when the psychos decide they want to play too. Featuring the Hardys, HHH, Cena, Orton and others.
1. Chapter 1

It was funny how much things could change in a year. One year ago, John Cena had been one of the happiest men alive. He had a beautiful wife, two wonderful kids, and a job at the FBI that he loved. One horrible day changed all that though. He had come home to find his entire family horribly murdered. The killer hadn't been caught yet, but John didn't want the FBI to catch the bastard. He was going to get the fucker all by himself.

Jeff Hardy was a dead man when he got his hands on him.

John knew quite a lot about Jeff. Jeff had been born Jeffery Nero Hardy in Cameron, North Carolina on August 31, 1977. His mom had died of brain cancer when he was nine and his dad had raised both him and his older brother Matt by himself. Jeff had been committed to an insane asylum when he was thirteen because he killed a classmate with a pen. Matt helped him escape four years later and the two brothers joined up with a…well, a family of psychopaths was the only way to really describe it. Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his wife Stephanie McMahon were the head of the family, and along with their "children" Maria Kanellis, Mickie James and Phil Brooks, the seven of them had captured the imagination of the American public. All together, the rough estimate of the body count was about 96. And that was only from the bodies that had been found. There was a good chance there were a lot more that nobody knew about yet.

John also knew stuff about the other members of the "family". Hunter liked to play games with his victim and it was a well known fact that the Saw movie franchise was based on some of his actions. Stephanie had killed her own family when she was nineteen and evidence showed she often helped Hunter with his own games. Maria and Mickie were lesbian lovers that lured frat boys into their own deaths by promises of threesomes. Phil and Matt were the more standard serial killers and Jeff was just completely insane. There was no other way to describe him.

John's boss Mark Callaway had officially ordered for the fugitives to be brought in alive if possible. That was the loophole that John was currently counting on. He was going to kill Jeff Hardy, and if Jeff's past history of attacking those who sought to captured him, he knew he could probably get away with it. Besides, he had three other agents ready to back up his claims: Randy Orton, Ken Kennedy and his partner of six years, Candice Michelle.

Randy was a rare victim of Hunter's that had managed to get away. That had been about ten years ago, and he was longing to avenge his girlfriend and best friend, who hadn't been so lucky. Ken's brother had been killed by Maria and Mickie, and Candice was just willing to do whatever it took to support John. The four of them had a pact: Jeff, Hunter, Maria and Mickie were definitely getting taken out. If the others could be brought in alive, then that would happen. If they couldn't, then oh well. At this point, the thirst for revenge was more important than any job on the face of the earth.

XXXX

If someone would have asked Stephanie as a child how she imagined what her life would be like as a grown up, she would have said she would be a famous actress or singer. But fate and her homicidal tendencies led her on a completely different path. Now she was sitting in some fucking cabin in the middle of God knows where because Hunter wanted to "lay low" for awhile. Now she didn't mind laying low, but damn it, she wanted to do it in civilization. A piece of shit cabin was not in civilization.

"We need to get the hell out of here," Phil complained. Matt, Maria and Mickie nodded in agreement. They weren't happy with their current predicament either. "This place blows."

Stephanie looked at each of her surrogate children. She couldn't have kids of her own, so she mothered these guys like they were hers. "I know it does. But Hunter won't leave unless we absolutely have to. He's very determined to stay here."

"So let's guarantee a reason to leave," Maria suggested. She was sitting in Mickie's lap, who was massaging the side of her breast. The two of them were quite open with their affection for one another.

"But how?" Stephanie asked.

Matt glanced at the basement. "You know, Jeff hasn't had a chance to come out and play much since we've been here. And earlier I saw four campers about two miles from here." He grinned. "I think that might be reason enough for us to have to move."

Stephanie bit her lip. Letting Jeff off the leash had a lot of risk to it, but she couldn't tolerate staying in this dump anymore. "Okay," she agreed. "But you have to go with him so you can make sure he comes back. We don't want him wandering off too far from here."

With that decided, she and Matt went downstairs to the basement. Jeff's neck, wrists and ankles were shackled by the chains that were connected to the wall. According to Hunter, they could not lay low if Jeff was running around and pulling his usual bullshit. At first, they had tried to keep Jeff heavily sedated, but after he nearly bit Hunter's hand off, they had to change their tactics.

"Oh Jeff," Stephanie said slowly. She carefully approached the very unpredictable man. He was rocking back and forth very fast and he was muttering to himself. "Do you want to go on a field trip with Matt?"

Jeff looked up and eyed her carefully. "What kind of field trip?"

"The kind where you get a treat bro," Matt answered. He took the keys from Stephanie and unchained his younger brother. "We figured that mean old Hunter's kept you down here for too long and you deserve something for being a good boy."

Jeff crawled over to the other side of the room so he could grab his knife. "I want a blonde girl," he announced. "A pretty blonde girl."

Matt grinned. "Well you're in luck Jeff. One of the girls I saw was a _very_ pretty blonde girl. I know that's just the kind of girl you like." He reached his hand out. "Come on. I'll show you where she is."

"Don't need your damn hand," Jeff growled. He pushed past Matt and Stephanie and ran upstairs. Matt quickly followed him before Stephanie could encourage him to hurry. They both knew what could happen if they let Jeff get out of their sight for too long. The last time that had happened he actually broke into FBI agent John Cena's house and killed his whole family. That had led to John Cena's obsession with them and that was part of the reason Hunter wanted them to lay low for awhile.

"Hunter's going to kill me," Stephanie muttered. Now hopefully, he would only do that figuratively and not literally. She really did love the big nosed son of a bitch, and she didn't want to have to kill him in a moment of self defense because he couldn't control his damn temper. That would suck big time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff was half running, half crawling through the woods. Matt was yelling at him to slow down but he wasn't listening. He wanted the pretty blonde girl. The girl was going to be his new toy. He liked playing with toys. Toys were fun, especially when they could scream. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" he sang gleefully. He liked ice cream. He wanted to go get some. He started walking towards the main road but Matt stopped him.

"Focus Jeff," Matt ordered. "You're supposed to get the campers. You have to kill the campers."

"But I want ice cream!" Jeff whined. "And I want it now!"

Matt sighed. "Look, you kill the campers and I'll get you all the ice cream you want. Okay?"

"Ice cream," Jeff said one last time before he started moving again. He wanted an ice cream cone so big that it was bigger than Hunter's nose. He chuckled to himself and started singing to himself. "Hunter's got a big old nose, do da, do da. I'm going to rip it off, oh do da day."

Soon enough, Matt and Jeff found the four campers. They hid in the bushes and observed the scene in front of them. There were two blonde guys named Adam and Chris. The two of them were talking about looking for some haunted cabin somewhere else in the woods. Adam's girlfriend Amy was painting her fingernails and then there was Trish. The pretty blonde girl Matt had talked about. "Very pretty," Jeff whispered. "Pretty, pretty girl."

Matt grabbed Jeff's shoulder. "Don't kill the red head. Save her for me."

"Matty gets the red head," Jeff muttered. "Typical. Very typical. He likes the red heads. Red like fire. Fire, fire, fire, fire!" He jumped out of the bushes and began rolling around on the ground. The four unsuspecting campers jumped up to their feet, seriously shocked by his appearance.

"What in the hell?" Adam yelled.

"Oh my God, it looks like he's having a seizure!" Trish gasped.

"No it doesn't!" Chris replied. "It looks like he's fucking insane."

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

Jeff stopped rolling around and got to his feet. "You die of course," he replied. Faster than they could react (he was faster than most people would expect), he had a hold of his knife and he was driving it into Chris's neck. Blood spurted all over the place. The girls were screaming, Adam was yelling and Jeff found himself picking up a fallen tree limb and whacking Adam in the head with it. The blonde man went down but Jeff didn't stop hitting him on the head. Amy jumped on his back and raked his eyes. He pushed her off and went to hit her when Matt intervened.

"I've got this one bro," Matt assured him. He tossed the struggling red head over his shoulder. "Look who's waiting for you."

Jeff turned around. Trish was still standing there, frozen by fear. He grinned and stomped on Adam's throat as hard as he could. "Here pretty pretty," he cooed. "Come to Jeffey. Jeffey likes the pretties."

But she didn't come to him; she started running away instead. His grin only got bigger though. He liked chases. They were so much fun. "Run Trish, run!" he taunted her. He actually let her get ahead of him a little bit so she could believe that she had a chance at outrunning him.

She let out a terrified sob and tried to pick up the pace. He let this go on for a little bit longer but then he saw she was trying to head for the main road. That was when he went all out and caught up with her in about two seconds. He grabbed her by the waist and they both crashed to the ground. "Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to get free from his grip. It was no use though; he was much stronger and he had her pinned down within a minute.

"Please don't hurt me," Trish begged. "Please, I don't want to die."

Jeff laughed. "I don't want to kill you. Not yet. I want to have some fun first."

Her eyes widened and she started really struggling again but he wasn't about to let her go. Not when he had been deprived of releasing his bloodlust for so long. He could hear Amy screaming from a distance and that only excited him more. He bruised Trish's lips and neck with rough kisses and bites. She was crying now, and the tears only intensified as he positioned himself between her legs. She was nice and tight and warm and Jeff knew he had a virgin on his hands. That was a little strange for a girl as pretty as her, especially when she had to be at least eighteen or nineteen. It was hard for him to find a pretty virgin that wasn't younger than fifteen these days. Not that he was complaining about that fact. He liked the fact that he was Trish's first. _Her first and only, always and forever. That has a nice ring to it._

Her sobs were whimpers by the time he was done. It looked like she was starting to go into shock or something. He buckled his pants and scooped her up into his arms. "Pretty toy comes with me," he sing songed. "Pretty toy better than ice cream. Much, much sweeter."

Matt was waiting at the campsite for him. Amy's body was now laying next to Adam's. Judging from the bruises on her neck, Matt had strangled her to death. "You ready to go back to the cabin?"

Jeff shook his head. "Not quite yet." He handed Trish to Matt. "Don't let her go," he ordered as he walked over to Chris's body. His knife was still in the man's neck, and he used it to cut off Chris's head. It wasn't as hard as some people probably thought it would be. Jeff was very strong and his knife was very sharp. "There we go," he said proudly as he set the head on the decapitated body. He took Trish back from Matt. "Come on. I want to show the others my toy."


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter glared at his family. He could not believe this shit. He had come home to find out Jeff and Matt just killed three people and Jeff now had a blonde chick named Trish in his possession. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly. His anger level was rising quickly. "The first time I want to take a vacation in years has just been ruined because you let the dumb dog off the leash?"

"I'm not dumb," Jeff pouted. "Just because I don't have a gigantic plan like you do doesn't mean I'm dumb. We can't all be "Cerebral Assassins" like you." He stroked Trish's hair like she was a dog. She was looking up at him with terrified eyes, but her whimpers of fear were muffled by the gag in her mouth.

"You know, if you wanted a vacation, you should have taken us to the beach," Phil said. He didn't look the least bit sorry about what had happened. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the fact that Hunter was now seriously pissed off. "Then maybe we would be more sympathetic to you right now."

"Hey, since we've got to leave, can we go visit Uncle Steve?" Maria asked. "He promised he would have a horse for me next time we visited him."

"Oh, we should go there," Mickie said eagerly. "I haven't been horse back riding in forever."

"We're not going to Steve's!" Hunter snapped irritably. "The last time that stupid drunk bastard took you out, we ended up getting caught in a riot. Do you want that to happen again?"

Matt shrugged. "It'll keep things from getting boring."

Hunter sighed in defeat. There was no winning for him here. "Fine. Whatever. You have five minutes to pack your stuff." He glared at Jeff. "Please tell me you're planning on killing this girl soon."

Jeff frowned. "Why would I do that? She's mine."

Oh good Lord. Hunter slapped his forehead with his hand. He hated it when Jeff got these fixations on girls. Sure it entertained him for awhile, which kept him out of the way, but the girls always eventually pissed him off for some crazy ass reason and then girls ended up dead and somebody else ended up seriously hurt when they tried to calm him down. It was not very fun.

Stephanie seemed to realize what he was thinking. "Come on honey," she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to their room. "Let's go pack."

"You know, if you had a problem with us staying here, you should have fucking said something," he snapped at her. He yanked his hand away from her and started throwing his stuff in his suitcase. "Now we've got three bodies sitting in those woods basically telling the FBI we were here."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, if what happened bothers you so much, then go bury the damn bodies."

"I don't want to bury the damn bodies! I want to know why the fuck you thought it was a good idea to let Jeff out. The fucker could have done a lot more damage than he actually did."

She glared at him. "Oh quit caring about the supposed "damage" he did. The only reason you hate letting Jeff out is because he doesn't listen to you. God, you're such a control freak." She finished packing her stuff and stormed out of the room. Moments later, Jeff poked his head through the doorway.

"What? What do you want?" Hunter snapped. He was in no mood to be dealing with Jeff right now.

"I've got a riddle for you," Jeff said innocently. He approached Hunter slowly. "What did the foot say to the nuts?" His foot shot out and he kicked Hunter right between the legs. "KICK!" He cackled insanely and ran out of the room.

"Son of a bitch!" Hunter hissed. Now that had really hurt. "I'm going to kick your ass Jeff! I really fucking mean it!"

000000000000

At nine the next morning, John and Candice arrived at the crime scene in the woods. Two hikers in the woods had stumbled upon three bodies and had made a hysterical 911 call. "Who are our victims?" John asked as he approached Randy and Ken.

Randy pointed to the body of a red head girl. "Amy Dumas, daughter of Senator Andrew Dumas. Next to her is her boyfriend Adam Copeland." Then he pointed to the headless body. "That's Chris Jericho, that kid who was supposed to inherit that one oil company or something."

Ken snorted. "I like that explanation Orton. It's very informative."

"Well excuse me for not knowing everything. I kind of have other things on my mind."

John examined Chris's body carefully. It was very similar to the way he had found his oldest daughter Mimi. "You think our friends did this?" he asked quietly. He didn't bother to clarify who he was talking about."

Candice shrugged. "It could be. I've got that creepy feeling I get every time we're on one of their crime scenes."

Randy nodded. "I think somebody else agrees with us. That's why we got called here."

"Well that and because of Trish."

John frowned at Ken. "What?"

"You remember Mark's niece Trish? She was dating Jericho and she was supposed to be on this camping trip."

"Oh no," Candice groaned.

John's stomach sank. He knew how much Mark loved Trish. "Has anyone found her body?"

Ken shook his head. "No. We've got people looking, but I think we might have a kidnapping on our hands."

Well shit. That wasn't good at all. "We better hope we don't," John said. "Or Mark will never forgive us if we don't find her in time."


	4. Chapter 4

The rag that was being used to gag Trish tasted like dirt and motor oil. She couldn't take it out though because her hands were tied behind her back. She had been stuck in this van for God knows how long, and she was growing more and more scared by the minute. Jeff was enjoying the sight of her helplessness way too much. She could feel his manhood pressing up against her.

Tears of shame filled her eyes as she flashed back to the earlier attack in the woods. God, she felt so dirty. Everything that she had been saving for the man of her dreams--it had all been taken away without any regard. And now she was surrounded by lunatics. None of them were going to help her if Jeff decided he wanted to rape her again. And to make things even worse, she couldn't even grieve for Chris or Amy or Adam because she was too busy being terrified for herself. That only made her feel even worse.

"Oh, don't cry little Trish," Jeff cooed. He licked her tears away and smiled. "We're seeing Uncle Steve. He's always fun."

**Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show(bitch)  
Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show**

"What the fuck is this shit?" Hunter yelled.

"It's Hollywood Undead," Phil told him. "I've told you this like five times already."

**Wake up  
Grab beer  
Grab rear  
Shave beard  
Put on some scene gear  
Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up  
Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts  
I'm undead, unfed  
Been sleeping on bunk beds  
Since ten  
So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it  
Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined**

"You know, if you were really my kid, I'd be pissed that you were listening to this," Hunter informed Phil.

"Why?" Phil asked innocently. "This song is awesome. You just need to lighten up and find the fun."

"Yeah Hunter, find the fun," Stephanie said encouragingly.

"Bitch, don't you start your shit. You're starting to piss me the hell off."

"Don't let him talk to you like that," Mickie said to Stephanie. "Kick his fucking ass!"

"Stab in the heart!" Maria encouraged.

"Wait, he has one of those?" Matt asked. "I did not know that."

**Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin**

Jeff yanked the rag out of Trish's mouth. "What do you think Trish? Do you think Hunter has a heart?"

"Please, why are you doing this?" she asked. She was so scared that she could barely get the words out of her mouth.

Mickie turned around to face her. "Aw, is Blondie scared of little old Jeff?"

"A lot of people are scared of Jeff," Maria pointed out. "This is not an uncommon occurrence."

**When I start drinking  
My dick does all my thinking  
Hoes want to be scene with me  
And I like their big thick titties  
D-Cups with extra filling  
Take it out let me lick it quickly  
Calm down it's just a hickie  
I'll blame it on this whisky sipping gets me tipsy  
Drink fast and enjoy your buzz  
Take back streets to avoid the fuzz  
I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya'  
I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta  
Buy beer**  
**Or pay the rent  
My signing bonus was quickly spent  
So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fuckin' butcher  
And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher!**

"Would you let me tie you up like that?" Mickie asked Maria. "Because you would totally hot all tied up like that."

Maria grinned. "If you play your cards right, you can have me any way you want."

Despite her fear, Trish watched the two girls in fascination. She had been raised in a pretty conservative household and even though she was in college now, she still hadn't experienced some of the alternative lifestyles that existed around her.

Jeff pushed Trish down to the car floor and climbed on top of her. "Why don't you pay attention to ME?" he asked as he ripped open her shirt. He actually seemed to be pouting. "I've been trying to be nice but maybe I have to be rough again to get your attention.

Trish shook her head. "No please don't--" She was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. She started struggling to get him off of her, but she froze has he felt his hand slip down her pants. He pushed her underwear out of the way and stuck two of his fingers inside her. She gasped and clamped her eyes shut. Her mind was screaming no, but her body was having a totally different reaction. It couldn't help but respond to what he was doing to her.

**Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin**

"You like that?" Jeff whispered in her ear.

Trish quickly shook her head. "Stop," she begged quietly. "Don't do this."

"Why not?" He sounded amused and confused at the same time. "The fun's just beginning."

"Oh that is not fair!" Matt complained. "Why does Jeff get the pussy and I don't?"

"Because you killed the red head you dumbass!" Phil reminded him.

"Damn it Jeff! You cannot rape girls in my car!" Hunter yelled. "It is mind. It is not your rape on wheels machine!"

"That did not make any sense," Stephanie informed him.

Hunter's reply to that was cut off by a cell phone going off. "Oh fucking hell," Hunter muttered. "Hello? Austin, how the fuck did you get this number?"

"Hi Uncle Steve!" Jeff yelled happily as he yanked down Trish's pants.

"Shut up you crazy fucker!" Hunter snapped. "I can't hear when you're yelling. Stephanie, turn this fucking music down!"

**Let's get this party jumpin'  
Let's see some 40 chuggin'  
I wanna see your booty rubbing against my dick when I start buzzin'  
Come on girls I wanna see you drinkin'  
I wanna see your brain start shrinkin'  
Make a move I saw you winkin'  
Drunken pussies what I'm thinkin'  
I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not  
Turn it up loud feel the ambiance  
Grab 2 ho's and do some body shots  
I wanna party all night until they call the cops  
Fuck a wristband lets all do a keg stand  
I'm like Cheech with out the Chong  
Hittin up the beer bong  
When the cops show up  
Their gonna get the finger  
And i don't give a fuck  
Cuz I'm the designated drinker!**

Trish cried out as Jeff pushed himself into her. The second time was not any more pleasant than the first one. Then again, rape was never a pleasant thing. She tried to force her mind to concentrate on anything but what was happening to her. She tried to think about Uncle Mark finding a way to save her, or what she would be doing if she, Chris, Adam and Amy hadn't gone camping in the first place. Or what she would be doing if they chose somewhere else to camp. But every time the trick started to work, Jeff would do something to force her attention back to what he was doing.

**Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show(bitch)  
Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show **

"Are we there yet?" Jeff asked as he climbed off Trish. He sat back up in his seat like he hadn't done anything."

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Stephanie told him.

Mickie looked back at Trish. "Can't you at least pull up her damn pants Jeff? Who knows what Hunter's kept in that floor?"

"The floor was clean before you all got in here, thank you very much!" Hunter snapped.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of God, Phil helped me."

Phil also rolled his eyes and turned around. He pulled Trish up enough to allow Matt to yank her pants back up.

Jeff pouted his lips. "You guys are mean. I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"Don't you even think about it!" Matt snapped. "I'll chain you down myself if you even think about that!"

Jeff laughed insanely. "Not if I stab you first!"

_Oh God, I'm doomed_, Trish thought to herself. _I'm really, really doomed._


	5. Chapter 5

Candice shifted around in her seat. She was not feeling especially comfortable at the moment. She, John, Randy and Ken were in a private meeting with Mark at the moment. Their boss looked like he had aged about ten years in about a day. Not that she blamed him. He had every reason to worry about Trish. There was a chance the poor girl was either already dead or going to be dead very soon.

"The cabin near the crime scene showed evidence that they had been staying there for at least a couple of weeks," Randy said. He was flipping through the case file. "It was a big step down from their usual hideouts, so my guess is that Stephanie was the one who let Jeff off the leash and let him out to do the killing. It gave them no choice BUT to move on."

Mark looked at Randy. "Are we sure it was Jeff?"

"The brutality of the scene fits his usual MO," John said.

Ken nodded. "The DNA in Amy Dumas matched Matt's DNA, so obviously they didn't trust Jeff to go by himself. Also, the coroner said that Chris Jericho died from a stab wound to the throat, but he was dead before his head came off."

"I wish Mimi had been so lucky," John muttered.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. They all knew Jeff had decapitated John's daughter while she was still alive. Candice straightened up and looked at Mark. "Look, I know it's not a good thing that they took Trish. But for some reason, that means they wanted her alive for something. We will find her." She took out her own file she had made. "Now Hunter has an associate that they might go to for a place to stay. His name is Steve Austin, or "Stone Cold Steve Austin" as he reportedly likes to call himself. He was a suspect in the death of one of his neighbors but the police never got enough evidence to convict him."

"Where does he live?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have located his ex-wife Debra. They divorced about two months ago. She might be able to tell us something."

Mark nodded. "Okay. Follow that lead. All of you, just follow whatever leads you can get. I've got my own to chase down."

They watched him leave the room. "He's about ready to snap, crackle and pop," Ken said.

"I can't say that I blame him," John said. He stood up. "You ready to go Candice?"

Candice nodded. "I'm ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Phil was relieved when they were finally able to get out of the car. Spending thirteen hours in a car full of lunatics was not the best way to spend the day. "Holy shit," he muttered. He stretched his legs and back out. "Let's not do that again any time soon."

"I agree," Matt said. "That was not fun at all."

"Uncle Steve!" Jeff yelled as he jumped out of the car. The long ride hadn't left him exhausted. If anything, it had wound him up even more than usual. With Trish slung over his shoulder, he ran right into the house without even knocking.

"Does he even understand that Steve is not his real uncle?" Hunter asked Matt.

Matt shrugged. "I don't think he actually cares. Once Jeff decides something, you can't change his mind."

Phil grinned. He knew that to be very true. He once had a girl chained up in his room just for the fun of it and Jeff became convinced that the girl was an astronaut. Now how he came up with that conclusion was still a complete and total mystery. All Phil knew was that Jeff went ape shit crazy when the girl couldn't tell him how to get to the moon and he killed her. "Jeff does not live in the land of the sane. In fact, I don't think he's even insane. He's something way beyond that."

"What's beyond insane?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. I think Jeff's the first one to reach that level."

They found Steve sitting on the couch and drinking a beer on his couch. "Rainbow Boy took his new toy down to the basement," he informed them. He grinned at Phil. "I've got some Coke in the fridge for you. I know that's your favorite drink."

Phil glared at him. "Don't even joke about that Steve. That's gotten people killed before."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding you jackass! I've got your damn Pepsi in the fridge, just like I always do."

"Good," Phil said. He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a Pepsi. Mickie followed him and grabbed herself and Maria a beer. "I don't think Steve's going to like that," Phil warned her.

Mickie smirked. "We're lesbians. He lets us get away with everything."

Phil shook his head. "Yeah, like being a lesbian is so special," he muttered as they went back into the living room. Steve, Hunter and Stephanie were talking quietly amongst themselves. "What are you people planning?" Phil asked.

"A little game," Stephanie said cryptically.

Phil was about to ask what kind of game when a strange sound stopped him. The room went quiet as they all listened closely. It sounded like some kind of buzzing. "What the fuck is that?" Matt asked.

"It sounds like my chainsaw," Steve said slowly.

"But who--" Hunter stopped in mid-sentence. "Uh oh."

Jeff burst into the room. He was holding the chainsaw high above his head. "Look what I found!" he said gleefully.

Phil looked at the others. It was one of the few times a group of cold blooded killers looked scared to death. He decided to do the only logical thing that there was to do: he ran the fuck away from Jeff.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff laughed as Phil ran away. "Hey Matt, I'm like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I'm the Jeff Hardy Chainsaw Massacre!" He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "Come here Matty, I want to see how well this thing works."

Matt shook his head. "There's no way I'm letting you use that thing on me you crazy bastard."

"Why not? It would make me smile. Don't you want me to smile Matty?"

"No. I would rather keep all my body parts and have you be completely fucking miserable."

Jeff frowned. "Well who said you actually got a say in the matter? If I want to cut you into little bits then I will." He ran at Matt with the chainsaw. Matt screamed and ran out the front door. Jeff chased him around the outside the house three times before chasing him back into the house. Matt screamed again and ducked behind Hunter, who was now holding a knife to Trish's throat.

"Drop it Jeff," Hunter ordered. "Drop it right now or your toy dies."

Jeff impulsively tossed the chainsaw at Hunter's head. Hunter barely managed to duck out of the way in time. The chainsaw hit the wall and Stephanie grabbed it before Jeff could get his hands on it again.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Hunter shouted. He threw Trish down to the ground. His anger at Jeff made him completely disregard her. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? YOU CAN'T JUST CHUCK CHAINSAWS AT PEOPLE'S HEADS!"

Jeff giggled. "Sure I can. It's fun." He lunged at Stephanie so he could get the chainsaw back. Hunter caught him by the waist at the last second and would not let go. "Hey!" Jeff whined. He struggled against the larger man. "Let me go Hunter! Stop being mean to me! Give me my chainsaw back!"

"You're not getting that chainsaw back," Hunter snapped. He carried Jeff away from Stephanie. "That is the last thing you need right now."

"But I want it!"

"Jeff knock it off!" Steve ordered. He slapped Jeff upside the head. "Quit acting like a fucking brat. You're not playing with my chainsaw and that's final."

Just because Steve said that was final didn't mean Jeff planned on listening. He managed to elbow Hunter in the head, which made the larger man let him go. But Steve got a hold of him and he and Hunter got him pinned down on the floor. "Did you keep the chains down in the basement?" Hunter asked Steve.

"No chains!" Jeff yelled. "You're not chaining me up again!"

"Well if you would stop being such a psychotic idiot, we won't do it!" Steve snapped. "It's all up to you. Either you play nice with everyone or you're getting chained down in the basement. What's it going to be?"

Jeff made a high pitched whining noise. "Fine," he snapped. "I'll be good."

Hunter and Steve looked at each other before letting him go. It was obvious they didn't believe him. He sat up and folded his arms over his chest. He was not happy at all right now. He still wanted that chainsaw. "Can I just kill one person with it?" he asked Hunter. "Pretty please with sugar on top? With ice cream and sprinkles and chocolate syrup and cherries and whatever else you and Stephanie were using when I caught you having sex?"

Steve frowned. "You and Stephanie put ice cream toppings on each other?" he asked Hunter incredulously.

Hunter turned a deep shade of red. "Jeff, you can't--"

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeee?" Jeff whined. "I'll only kill one person, I swear!"

Hunter sighed. "Fine. When I go get the people I need from my game, I'll let you pick out one person you can kill with a chainsaw."

"Yay!" Jeff shouted. He threw his arms around Hunter and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay ew, don't do that!" Hunter complained. He pushed Jeff away and wiped his cheek off. "That's gross."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Trish announced quietly. She sounded scared to death to even say it.

Jeff grinned. "Oh yeah. I forgot that this toy still has bodily functions."

"And she needs the circulation in her arms," Maria said. She yanked Trish to her feet. "Jesus Christ Jeff, how long have her hands been tied up like this?"

"I don't know. A long time I guess."

Mickie freed Trish's arms and then grabbed her by her long blonde hair. "Don't try anything funny like escaping," she growled. "Because Jeff will find you and he will hurt you if you do."

"Jeffey's very fast," Jeff added helpfully. "Like a cheetah! I like cheetahs. Matt, I want a cheetah."

"And I sometimes wish I wasn't so good looking, but we can't always get what we want."

Hunter snorted. "Who said you were good looking?"

"I think he's good looking."

Matt glared at Jeff. "Don't you ever say that again. We may be serial killers, but there are lines that we don't cross."

XXXXXXXXXX

John put on his sunglasses as he and Candice got out of the car. Debra McMichael lived in a nice little house in San Antonio, Texas. "That is the most disgusting thing that I've ever seen done to a car," he said as they walked past a bubble gum pink convertible.

Candice grinned. "Yeah, well, I've seen a picture of this woman so I think it makes perfect sense. She struck me as the type of person who thinks that color makes her car look cute."

John snorted. "Cute my ass. I ought to just arrest her for offending my eyes." He pounded on the front door.

A blonde woman with obviously surgically enhanced breasts answered the door a few minutes later. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, revealing her very Southern accent.

John and Candice held up their badges. "I'm Special Agent John Cena, this is my partner Special Agent Candice Michelle. We need to ask you some questions about your ex-husband Steve Austin."

Debra's face darkened. "I don't have anything to do with him anymore. I haven't seen him since the divorce." She tried to close the door but Candice stopped her.

"Ms. McMichael, we have reason to believe your husband is harboring a group of fugitives," Candice said. "And these fugitives have taken a young woman hostage. Now there's no record of where he's been since he sold his house in Dallas after the divorce. Where did he go after Dallas?"

Debra sighed. "He talked about moving back to Victoria. That's the town he's originally from. He won't have a house under his name though. He probably used the name "Dwayne Johnson", just like he did with our old house."

John and Candice looked at each other. No wonder they hadn't been able to find the bastard. John pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ken's number. "Ken it's me. Find out if anyone using the name Dwayne Johnson has purchased a house in Victoria, Texas."

"Okay," Ken said. "I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Thanks." John hung up the phone and smiled at Debra. "Thank you Ms. McMichael. You've been very, very helpful."


	7. Chapter 7

Trish desperately pulled against her chains. She had been chained up in the basement ever since Jeff had left to go get his chainsaw murder victim. While she wanted to be thankful that he hadn't immediately chosen to kill her with the chainsaw, she knew he could still make that decision later. It wasn't a comforting thought to say the least, but it was too much of a possibility to ignore.

The basement door burst open, scaring the hell out of her. "Honey, I'm home!" Jeff said gleefully. He came bouncing down the stairs, a young brunette woman slung over his shoulders. "Did you miss me?"

Trish refused to look at him. Her entire body was shaking. _God, please get me out of this_, she prayed. _Please, I'll do anything, just let me find a way out of this._

Jeff threw the brunette girl he was carrying down to the floor. "This is Eve," he announced. "She's only going to be with us for a short time." He frowned. "What's wrong Trish? Why are you upset?" He picked up the chainsaw and started it. "Don't you want to see this?"

"Please, let me go," Eve begged. The poor girl was crying hysterically. "I won't tell anybody, I swear!"

"Come on Trish, come on and look," Jeff pleaded. "I want you to see this."

"I don't want to look you crazy bastard!" Trish yelled. She glared at Jeff and then burst into tears. She didn't want to watch some girl get killed with a chainsaw. She just wanted to go home.

As it turned out, calling Jeff a "crazy bastard" was not the smartest thing to do. He looked offended, and more than a little hurt. "So I'm a crazy bastard?" he asked. He shook his head. "That hurts Trish, that really hurts." He drove the chainsaw into Eve's stomach, making blood go everywhere. Eve screamed in agony and Trish screamed in horror. Jeff yanked the chainsaw up, splitting Eve in half. Then he turned to Trish.

"You want to know what hurts the most Trish?" Jeff asked. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up so she was looking at him. "I thought we had something special. But you're just like all the other toys, aren't you? You don't like me anymore because you think I'm crazy."

Trish shook her head. The look in Jeff's eyes told her that she needed to backtrack her statement and fast. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Liar," Jeff hissed. "Liar, liar, liar, LIAR!"

The basement door burst open and Steve, Matt, Phil, Maria and Mickie came running down the stairs. "We've got to go," Steve announced. "The fucking FBI is starting to surround the house." He felt around on the floor until he found something. To Trish's surprise, it was a latch that opened a trapdoor. "Jeff, either kill your toy or knock her out so we can carry her. We've don't got time to waste."

Jeff shook his head. "Just go and leave the trapdoor open," he said. "I've got something I've got to do."

Trish flinched as he walked over to her, but he only released her from the chains. "Run," he commanded. "Escape. Flee."

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"I said go!" he shouted.

Terrified, she got up and took off running. Something in the back of her head was telling her that this was a trap, but she didn't care. This could be her only shot at escape and she was going to take it.

XXXXXXXXXX

John was shocked as hell as Trish came running out the front door of the house. He had been getting ready to lead everybody in, and he had been preparing himself for finding the worst. Yet here she was, alive and screaming. The poor thing was traumatized as hell, but she was coming back to them. It was a miracle.

"It's a trick!" Randy suddenly yelled. He stood up and pointed his gun at the house. "Trish get down!"

Trish stopped in her tracks, only she didn't get down. A dot of blood rapidly turned into a large hole. An arrow had been shot right through her chest. Mark yelled, Candice gasped and John just stared in shock. Two more arrows came quickly, one catching Trish through the throat and the other one going over Trish and hitting Randy in the shoulder. Agents started firing at the house, but John knew they weren't hitting anything. "Hold your fire!" he shouted. "Just hold your damn fire for a second!"

Everybody else stopped, and he took off running to the house. Ken was right on his heels. He kicked down the front door and went in, ready to shoot anything that moved. Only the house was deathly quiet. Either the fuckers were hiding or they had somehow got out of the house.

"John, look," Ken whispered. He pointed to a door that was slightly ajar.

John crept over to the door. His hand was shaking out of anger, not fear. He wanted them to be down there so he could take them down face to face. Only it couldn't be that simple. With this group of freaks, it never was.

The only thing in the basement was a body of another girl and a message on the wall. It was written in blood and it addressed John personally.

**Hahaha! Too late again Cena! Maybe Trish can keep Torrie warm for ya!**

**-XOXOXO, Jeff**

"That little son of a bitch," John growled. He lowered his gun down to his side. "He knew we were coming. He let Trish get out just so we could watch her die."

"Well how the fuck did he get out then?" Ken asked. "We had agents all around the fucking house. He couldn't have just gotten out without us seeing him."

"Yeah, well, he did," John snapped. "We're going to tear this house apart until we figure out how. And then, I'm going to find him and rip this mother fucker limb to fucking limb, even if it's the last thing I do!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, this is disgusting," Mickie complained. The trap door in Steve's basement had led them down into a sewer system, and it was making her freak out. "This water smells and I think I just saw a rat."

"A rat?" Maria shrieked. She jumped into Mickie's arms. "Where? Where are the rats?"

"Dude there's one!" Matt yelled. "It's going to bite us and give us a disease!"

"Would you shut up you jackass?" Steve snapped. "There's nothing down here that you need to be scared of."

"Guys, wait up!" Jeff yelled as he was coming towards them.

"Except for that," Steve muttered.

Mickie giggled at the look on Steve's face. "What did you do with Trish?" she asked Jeff.

"I had to kill her," Jeff told her. It was hard to tell if he sounded happy or sad. "It's all part of my new game. It's us versus the FBI."

"Us versus the FBI?" Phil said slowly. "Why do we have to be involved? Why can't it just be you?"

"Because it's no fun if I have to play by myself. Besides, they're looking for all of us. Why can't we just get them first before they get us?"

"I hate to say it, but the boy is making sense," Steve said reluctantly. "The fuckers are probably destroying my house right now. That makes me want to kill them."

"That's the spirit Uncle Steve!" Jeff said cheerfully. "Now carry me. I'm tired."

"I'm not carrying you."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it or I'll kill you!"

Mickie laughed as Steve reluctantly scooped Jeff into his arms. Then she laughed even more as Jeff put his thumb in his mouth and shut his eyes. "Aw, he looks so cute!"

"I know," Maria cooed. "I could just eat him up."

Jeff opened his eyes enough so he could glare at them. "You can't eat me. That's called cannibalism and that is not allowed. Steve, tell them that cannibalism is not allowed."

Steve sighed. "Guys, you can't eat Jeff. That is not allowed." He looked desperately back at Matt. "Can't you take him? He's your brother."

Matt shook his head. "Sorry Steve. He's all yours."

XXXXXXXX

"So what's going on?" Hunter asked as Stephanie hung up the phone. She had been on the phone with Steve for the past five minutes and it didn't sound too good.

"The FBI came to Steve's house but everyone got out okay," Stephanie answered. "Well, Jeff killed Trish just to fuck with the FBI and now he's convinced that this is all a game between us and them."

Hunter smirked. "Pretty much everything in life is a game. And if Jeff wants to play, I say we let him." He looked back at the monitor he had been staring at before the phone rang. "Speaking of games, let's look at ours." He pushed the button for the intercom so he could talk to his captive. "Hello Maryse. It's time to play the game. I know your beauty is especially important for you, but I think it's time for the outside to match what's inside. There is a barbed wire obstacle course. To live, all you have to do is sacrifice your looks and get through before your fifteen minutes runs out. If you fail to do this, a swarm of bees will be released into the room. I know how deathly allergic you are to them." He chuckled. "Good luck." He turned off the intercom. "She's so not going to make it."

Stephanie smirked. "Girls like her never do." She picked up her newspaper and grinned. "Have you seen what our favorite senator has been up to?"

Hunter took the paper from her and read the headline. "Governor Lawson dodges assassination attempt. Oh boy, whoever did that is in a world of trouble. Lawson's going to kill them."

James Lawson had been the governor of Nevada for about a year now. The public loved him, but Hunter had known the real James for a long time now. James was a killer, like him. And like him, he had his own strange family. Stacy Keibler, Cactus Jack, John Morrison, Mike "The Miz" Mizian--they were almost as nuts as Hunter's own family.

"I think we should go see him," Stephanie said.

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? Are you sure that's what we need?"

Stephanie smirked. "Well hey, if we're going to play with the FBI, we should have strength in numbers. Besides, I'm in a mood for one of James's parties. You know how much I love them."

Hunter couldn't help but grin. James's parties were always very wild. "Well let's see if dear old James is up for a reunion." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed James's number.

"Hunter!" James said happily. He sounded like he was in a fantastic mood. "How you doing buddy?"

"I'm good," Hunter replied. "I'm guessing you got that guy who tried to kill you."

"Yup. I just finished up with him. Cactus! Cactus! Go chase Miz with that barbed wire bat! He's annoying the shit out of me."

Hunter chuckled. "He annoys everybody. Anyway, I was calling to see how you felt about us driving up to see you."

"Oh come on Hunter. You know you guys are always welcome. Oh, by the way, I found Jeff an early birthday present. She's the only person I know who can give Jeff a run for his money in the insanity department. He's going to love her. Her name is Beth Britt."

"What, is she supposed to be his new toy or his new girlfriend?"

"His new girlfriend of course. Just because he's a crazy killer doesn't mean he can't have a meaningful relationship."

"Come on James. This is Jeff we're talking about here."

"Just trust me Hunter. I guarantee you that Beth will blow his mind."

Hunter sighed. He knew that once James made up his mind, there was no convincing him of anything else. "Okay. We'll see you when we get there." He hung up the phone and grinned at Stephanie. "We're going to Vegas baby!"


	9. Chapter 9

John knocked on the door to Mark's office. The man had basically locked himself in there ever since Trish's death. Randy had tried to get in there earlier, but he had failed. Now it was John's turn. "Mark?" he said as he knocked on the door. "It's John. I just want to talk to you for a little bit. Can I come in?"

There was no answer for several minutes. John was about to give up and walk away when Mark finally did open the door. "What?" Mark growled. "Unless you found the sons of bitches who killed Trish, I really don't want to hear about it."

John sighed. "Look, I know this is hard for you. I lost my entire family to this madness. I understand the rage you're feeling. But you can't let it take you over yet. You have to focus until we actually FIND Jeff. Then you can let your anger out and make him pay."

Mark chuckled. "Oh I will make him pay. There's no doubt about that. None of them are going to be brought to justice. They're only going to feel my vengeance."

John blinked as Mark slammed the door shut in his face. "That's the spirit boss," he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff liked going to James's house. It was really big and it had a lot of shiny stuff in it. He liked shiny stuff. There were also a lot people to kill there. James always had somebody stashed in that house. They were mostly runaways and hookers, but that didn't take away the fun factor.

Cactus Jack was waiting with the garage door open so Steve could pull right in. "Hi Cactus," Stephanie said as they all got out of the car.

Cactus didn't really acknowledge them. He just kind of picked up his barb wired baseball bat and staggered into the house through the side door.

"Well that's not very nice," Maria complained.

Hunter shook his head. "I actually like it better when he doesn't talk. Every time he speaks to me, I get the strangest feeling he's plotting to kill me."

"He probably is plotting to kill you," Steve said.

"Shut up Austin. Nobody asked you."

Jeff let himself right into the house. Even though there was music blaring from the living room, he could still hear Miz and Morrison being loud and obnoxious in a different part of their house. Miz and Morrison actually really annoyed him, and he tried to stay away from them because he knew he would probably kill them if he got a chance. And James would not like that at all. In fact, he would probably get really pissed off by that.

James and Stacy were upstairs in the kitchen making themselves drinks. "There you are Jeff," James said cheerfully. He put down his bottle of vodka and pulled Jeff into a hug. "I've got something special for you."

"Is it another knife?" Jeff asked. His favorite knife was actually a birthday present from James.

"No, but she's pretty," James replied with a grin.

"Wait, why does Jeff get a girl?" Phil asked. He glared at James. "Jeff just killed one of his toys. He doesn't need another one."

James grinned. "I put some Asian hookers and some Pepsi in the room you always use."

"You are the man!" Phil yelled happily.

Stacy chuckled as Phil ran off. "He's so easy to please."

"I know," James said. "Honey, keep the others entertained. I'm going to go introduce Jeff to Beth."

"Why do I need an introduction?" Jeff asked. "She's just my new toy, isn't she?"

James chuckled. "Oh Jeff, Beth is more than just some toy. She's…well, I'll let you find out for yourself."

Jeff glanced down at the floor and saw they were following a trail of dead bodies. This was a little strange, because James always insisted that they all had to pick up after themselves. Just because they were serial killers didn't mean that they could use that as an excuse to be pigs. James knocked on the bathroom door three times. "Beth? Honey? There's somebody here to see you." He looked at Jeff. "Maybe you should just go in. She doesn't actually answer the door half the time. I don't know why."

"Okay," Jeff said with a shrug. He went into the bathroom and found quite a sight. Besides the pile of about four or five dead bodies on the floor, the bathtub was completely filled with blood. "Holy crap," he said. He bent over to examine the tub more closely. "That is amazing."

Suddenly a hand shot out of the tub and grabbed him by the wrist. He let out a yell of surprise and jumped back. "I am the Kracken of the sea!" Beth yelled as she stuck her head out of the tub. "Fear me, or I will eat your soul!" She giggled and went back under the blood.

"What in the hell?" Jeff said in disbelief. "Are you Beth?"

Beth stuck her head back out. "Yes. Are you Jeff?"

"Yeah."

She grinned and stood up. The only thing that was covering her body was the blood. "You like what you see?"

Jeff could only nod. Truth be told, she actually did take his breath away. Some might say Beth was a little too skinny, but she was still very pretty. Besides, it wasn't just the beauty that was getting him. It was her eyes. They showed the madness that existed within her. There were only one other set of eyes he had ever seen that in: his own.

Beth tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? Does a cat got your tongue? I fed my cat a tongue once. Skittles ate that thing right up."

"You named your cat Skittles?" Jeff asked. "My favorite candy is Skittles."

"That's my favorite candy too. That's why I named my kitty that." She looked around for people that weren't there and then tilted over toward him. "You want to know a secret?"

"Sure," Jeff replied.

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom. Apparently running around the house completely naked did not bother her. She took him to her room, where she had two twin girls tied up on the bed. "That's Nikki Bella and that's Brie Bella." She frowned. "Or maybe it's the other way around." She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I need somebody to help me play with them." She grinned at Jeff. "Do you want to play?"

Jeff grinned back at her. He could already tell he was really going to like this girl. "Sure. I love playing games. You want to play Decorator?"

"What's that game?"

He grinned and pulled out his hunting knife. "Come on. I'll show ya."


	10. Chapter 10

Hunter watched in amusement as Stacy tried to teach Stephanie how to belly dance. Stephanie was good at a lot of things, but dancing was not one of them. She was so bad that it was almost funny, but he didn't laugh because he didn't want her slashing his throat while he was sleeping.

"The FBI is really turning up the heat on you guys," James said. He was sipping on his beer, looking very thoughtful. "That girl Trish you kidnapped and killed, that was Special Agent Mark Callaway's niece. Add to the fact that Cena, Orton and Kennedy have had loved ones die at your hands and Candice Michelle blindly follows Cena's lead, and you're looking at a crew who are going to kill you and then take your dead carcass into custody."

Hunter frowned. "Orton, Kennedy and Candice Michelle. Where have I heard those names before?"

"Mickie and Maria killed Kennedy's brother, you tortured Orton in one of your games like ten years ago and Candice is Cena's partner."

"Wait, how do you remember all this? I can't even remember all the stuff we've done."

James grinned. "I have a mole inside. They keep me in the loop about everything that goes on in there."

"They?"

"I can't give you any hints to their identity. The less you know about them, the better."

"Uh huh. You sleeping with this mole?"

"Oh of course." James chuckled. "What Stacy and I have isn't exclusive. She's fucking around with both Morrison and Miz. I have several girls and guys on the side. I've told you for years that our sexuality shouldn't be contained, yet you went off and got married."

Hunter raised his eyebrow. "Are you telling me that you have a problem with me being married to Stephanie?"

"Hey, I like Stephanie. She's a great girl. I just object to the idea of marriage in general."

"No, you object to the idea of ME being married. You don't like that I won't cheat on Stephanie just for you."

"You could at least ask her," James whined. "She knows about our past. It's not like you're going to leave her for me. It's just sex."

Stephanie stopped dancing and walked over to them. "Put it back in your pants James," she said with a grin. She grabbed Hunter by the hand and pulled him up to his feet. "We've been over this a hundred times. You know he's mine now."

Hunter chuckled at the look on James's face. James was a big tough mother fucker, but seeing him whine and pout at Stephanie was hilarious. "Sorry buddy," he said. He kissed James on the head. "I've learned to let the woman be in charge. It makes things easier on me."

"You tell him Hunter!" Steve yelled. He and Matt had been drinking nonstop since they arrived. "Don't go back to that queer shit! Stand up for the pussy!"

"Shut the fuck up over there!" James snarled. "Or I swear to God, I will tear you a new asshole!"

"Oh yeah? Let me see you try!"

Hunter grinned as James got right out of his chair and stormed over towards Steve. Steve, who didn't scare easily, ran the hell away from him. The only thing that could match Jeff's madness on a scary scale is James's temper. But unlike Jeff's madness, James's temper kind of turned Hunter on.

Morrison came into the room, shirtless as usual. "Hey, Mickie and Maria told me about how you guys want to play a game with the FBI," he said with a grin. "You want to see something that'll make them really shit their pants?"

Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other. This was either going to be really good, or really bad. There was no middle ground when it came to either Morrison's or Miz's plans. "Okay," Hunter agreed cautiously. "Show me what you got."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how you play Decorator," Jeff said proudly. He looked around at his and Beth's artwork proudly. The room was now decorated with the pieces that used to be the Bella twins. He was covered from head to toe in blood now, but he was extremely happy with himself. This was some of his best work yet.

Beth nodded. "I like it. It's all pretty in here now." She grinned wickedly as she pushed Jeff down on to the bed. "I like this look on you," she informed him as she straddled him. "You look all sexy."

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down into a rough kiss. She giggled and scratched her nails down his chest. He hissed in pain and flipped her over so he could be on top.

"DAMN IT MORRISON! WHAT IN THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BUILDING BOMBS IN MY HOUSE?"

Jeff stopped and glanced at the door. "James sounds pissed," he observed.

"He sounds that way all the time," Beth said. "I think it's funny." She pushed him off of her and walked across the room. "You want to play another game?"

"What kind of game?" Jeff asked. He was ready to object to it if it didn't involve sex.

She grabbed a long leather whip, a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs. "Mistress of Pain. It's my very favorite game."

Jeff grinned. He liked this game already and they hadn't even started playing it yet. "Okay. Let's play."

She grinned and handcuffed his hands behind his back. "Good boy." She yanked his hair back so he could look into her eyes. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

She giggled. "Good boy."

"No, I'm a bad boy. I should be punished."

"Oh you will be. You can count on that my dear."


	11. Chapter 11

Ken's plan of sleeping late the next morning was interrupted by a phone call from Randy. "Dude, you need to come to work right now," Randy said.

"Ugh," Ken replied groggily. "It's my day off! Can't you handle it without me?"

"There's been a terrorist attack against the FBI headquarters in Las Vegas."

This made Ken sit straight up. "What?" he said in disbelief. "What do you mean by a terrorist attack?"

"Somebody blew up the damn headquarters in Vegas!" Randy repeated. He sounded extremely agitated. "A whole bunch of people are dead and now we've got some letter from some people calling themselves the Shaman of Sexy and the Chick Magnet."

"What does the letter say?"

"It says if we want a war, we've got one. Mark says you better get your ass over here as soon as you can. Nobody's getting a day off until we arrest who did this."

Ken sighed in defeat. So much for a day of relaxation and fun. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone so he could get up and get dressed. This was just not fair. Honestly, who wanted to blow up an FBI building? The people that did it had to be nuts. That was the only thing that made sense to him.

He opened his front door to leave when he saw that there was a envelope sitting on his doorstep. He frowned. What in the hell was this? He picked it up slowly and opened it. Inside of it was a picture of his brother Danny. "What in the hell is this?" he muttered. He turned over the picture and discovered there was writing on the back of it.

** Hey Ken! In honor of Danny's birthday, we thought we'd remind you of exactly what we took from you that fateful night. ****J**** MJ and MK**

"Oh those fucking bitches," he growled. He ripped the photo up and tossed it away. "Those fucking cunts. I'm going to kill them, I swear to God."

XXXXXXX

"Do you think Ken liked his present?" Maria asked. She was sitting in the living room with Mickie and painting her fingernails. They were waiting for the others to come in the room so they could start making plans. Usually she had no patience for plans, but these ones involved killing a whole bunch of people, so they were okay in her book.

"Oh I'm sure he loved it," Mickie assured her. She wrinkled her nose. "That stuff really stinks."

"It does not!" Maria said defensively. "You just don't know how to appreciate a good thing."

Morrison and Miz came bounding into the room. "Who totally rocks right now?" Miz asked. "We rock bitches! We just blew up an FBI building and sent one hell of a message." He grabbed Mickie's hand and made her high five him.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we know what you did. You two are now officially terrorists. Can we please just get everybody else in here so we can get this meeting over with? My bloodlust is starting to get out of control."

Hunter walked in. "Okay bitches, listen up." He pointed to Morrison and Miz. "I just got off the phone with James. He wants to know how you feel about performing another terrorist act."

"We would feel very good about that," Morrison replied. He looked at Miz. "Right?"

"Right."

"Good," Hunter said with a nod. He motioned for the two of them to go, which they did.

Stephanie and Phil dragged in the obviously hungover Steve and Matt. They were closely followed by Jeff and Beth, who were doing the tango or something like that. Maria couldn't really tell because it looked like they were just throwing random dance moves together to the beat of their own music.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us," Hunter said with fake niceness. "It took you long enough."

Steve glared at him. "Well who are you to call a meeting before two in the afternoon? You know I'm not fully functional till then."

"Oh boo hoo," Hunter snapped. "Get over it." He looked at Jeff and Beth. "What the fuck are you two doing? Knock it off and focus for a second."

"We don't wanna," Jeff replied.

Maria giggled. "Aw, I think Jeff's in love."

"Yeah, because he needs to be in love with a chick that's as psycho as him," Matt muttered under his breath.

Beth's head snapped in his direction. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Matt said innocently. He gave her his best grin. "Why, what did you think I said?"

"Damn it, would you idiots focus on me!" Hunter yelled. He really hated being ignored. "James has a house in St. Louis, which is perfect because Agent Randy Orton just happens to live in St. Louis." He grinned evilly. "Now as fun as it is to blow things up, who wants to pull off one good old fashion slaughter?"

Jeff quickly raised his hand. "Me! I like slaughters!"

"Yeah, like we could forget that," Mickie said sarcastically. "When aren't you up for a slaughter Jeff?"

Jeff tilted his head to the side and tried very hard to think about that. "I don't know," he finally said. "I can't think of a time."

"What about the rest of you?" Hunter asked. "Who wants to kill Randy Orton?"

Everybody else raised their hands. This only made Hunter grin more. _He seems way too eager for this_, Maria thought to herself. _It must be because Randy's the one that got away._

"Good," Hunter said cheerfully. "Go pack your stuff in. We've got a long drive ahead of us again."


	12. Chapter 12

Randy rubbed his eyes tiredly as he parked his car in his driveway. He hadn't really been home the past couple of days. The terrorist attack in Las Vegas had kept them all busy. They had several leads they were pursuing, but he had finally put his foot down and said he wasn't going to be of any use to anybody if he didn't get to go home and get some sleep. Which wasn't really a lie. The more tired and cranky he got, the more he just withdrew and bitched at everybody. What he needed was a good night's sleep.

"Sam?" he called out as he opened the front door. For some reason, all the lights were off. "Are you here?" He managed to find his way into his living room and switched on the lights. His jaw dropped at the sight right in front of him.

"Hello Randy," Hunter said pleasantly. He, Stephanie, Matt, Phil, Maria and Mickie were standing right in front of him. Sam was tied up and gagged on the couch and she was being held by Steve.

"Sam," Randy whispered. He reached for his gun but Hunter speared him to the ground.

"That wasn't not very nice Randy," Hunter scolded. He sounded like he was talking to a small child and not a grown man. "That wasn't very nice at all. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Randy growled. "What the fuck are you doing here in my house?"

"We're here to play a game," Hunter said. "Steph, you want to do the honors?"

"No!" Randy said desperately. He tried to fight Hunter off while flashbacks of the first time he played the game ran through his mind. "Let go of me!"

Stephanie put the needle in his arm and injected him with a clear looking drug. It only took about a minute to work. Randy felt his arms go limp and he didn't even have enough strength to struggle against Hunter. He basically was completely helpless.

"That's better," Hunter said. He picked up Randy and sat him down on the couch across from the one Sam was sitting on. "Now, Randy, you did manage to escape me once. I'll give you credit for that. But did you really think you were free forever?"

"Wha…what do you want?" Randy asked. It was extremely hard to talk.

Matt rolled his eyes. "We want to kill you, duh! Why do you think we came out here all this way? Do you think we did it for shits and giggles?"

Randy's head rolled around uselessly. He watched as Phil sat down on the other side of Sam and began running his finger up her thigh. "Get…away…from…her."

Phil smirked. "Or you'll do what exactly?" He put his hand up her skirt, making her gasp. "You can barely even move Orton. I could rape your wife right now and you wouldn't be able to lift a finger to stop me."

Sam sobbed and looked at Randy with desperate eyes. Randy tried to move but it felt like his body was being weighed down by an anchor or something. Every time he tried to move it made him feel dizzy and sick to his stomach. "Sam…" he said desperately. "Sam."

Suddenly Alannah began to cry upstairs from her room. Everybody stopped and looked at each other. "Who's going to go up there and get her?" Maria asked.

"Jeff and Beth went up there a little bit ago," Steve said. "We can just let them handle it."

"You want to trust them with a baby?" Mickie said in disbelief. "You really think that's the smart thing to do?"

"Alannah," Randy mumbled. Oh God, his poor daughter. Not his daughter. Jeff couldn't be near his daughter. "No. Please don't let him near my baby."

"Aw, listen to Randy beg you guys," Hunter cooed. "It's so cute."

"Hunter, one of us should really go up there and--"

"And do what Steph? Save the baby? Jeff and Beth are probably off in their own little world and don't even realize there's anyone else up there."

XXXXXXX

Jeff covered his ears and banged his head against the wall. "Make it stop!" he whined. Alannah's crying had drawn his attention and he had gone to investigate it. Only now that he was in her room, her crying was really hurting his ears. "Shut up you little bastard thing! That's really annoying!"

Beth looked appalled. "Jeff! Babies cry. That's what they do."

"That's not what she's going to be doing for very long," he growled. He wanted to pick up the baby and shake it around until it shut up.

She kissed his cheek and picked up Alannah. "There there little one," she said comfortingly. "It's going to be okay." Her long nails began to crawl up the side of Alannah's face up and towards her eyes. "It's going to be okay. You won't need to cry much longer."

XXXXXXX

Hunter winced as Alannah's cries echoed throughout the house. She sounded less and less like a fussy baby and more and more like…well he wasn't sure what. But he had a sneaking suspicion that Jeff and Beth were behind it. "Maybe you should go up there and see what's going on," he said to Stephanie.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh you think?" she said sarcastically as she stormed upstairs.

Phil came back from the kitchen with a funnel, some bleach, some drain cleaner and some Pine Sol. "Look at all these goodies," he said happily. He kicked Randy (who was being roughed up by Matt and Mickie now) before setting the stuff down by Sam. "I get the goodies because I rule like that."

Hunter rolled his eyes. Phil was so dumb sometimes.

Stephanie came running back down the stairs. "Okay, if Jeff ever knocks Beth up, we're either aborting it or putting it up for adoption," she announced. "We cannot trust them near a baby."

Steve ripped the gag out of Sam's mouth so Phil could stick the funnel in there. Maria unscrewed the lid to the bleach and started dumping it into the funnel. "How much of this stuff do you think it'll take to kill her?" Phil asked.

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know. But I do have another idea for a game." He took out his knife and pushed Matt and Mickie out of the way so he could have Randy all to himself. "Let's see who dies first: Sam with that poisoning shit you're doing to her, or Randy here as I stab every part of his body." He grinned down at Randy. "Sorry Orton. It's game over for you."


	13. Chapter 13

John barged on to the crime scene with Candice and Ken right on his heels. They had gotten the call none of them had wanted to hear: the psychos were targeting them back. They had attacked Randy at his own house. They had attacked his family. The entire neighborhood and the media were already gathered outside the house. Reporters were already comparing it to the Manson family murders, even though the body count was a lot less than the other incident. That was just how brutal this crime was.

Randy and Sam's bodies were in the living room. Sam was tied up on the couch, her head slumped off to the side and vomit was everywhere. It looked as if she had been left to choke on it. Opened bottles of drain cleaner, bleach, Pine Sol and a funnel on the floor indicated that she had been forced to ingest some very unpleasant things.

"Oh God," Candice whispered as she lifted the sheet that covered Randy's body and looked at it. Her statement pretty much summed it up. It looked like he had been stabbed just about everywhere it was possible to be stabbed. He really was just a mess.

"Where's Alannah?" Ken asked one of the EMTs. "Where's the baby? I mean, is she alive or--" he paused as he saw the looks on the other people's faces. "No," he said as he violently. "There's no way. Not even they can be that sick to mess with her."

John just sighed. "Jeff's that sick. He could do it." He spotted the medical examiner staring at him. "How did he do it?" he asked.

"Suffocation," the woman replied. "We found a pillow over her head. Although there is significant damage around the child's eye area that indicates someone may have been with him."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The child's eyes had been ripped out using only very sharp and probably very manicured nails."

John just stood there for a minute. He barely noticed Ken leaning against the wall to support his shaking legs or Candice burying her face in his arm. He just let out a long breath and shook his head. "Do you think they'll leave right away? Or will they stick around the area and gloat?"

Ken looked at him. "I would think they would leave. I mean, the entire FBI is swarming the area. Why would they stay?"

"Because this is a new game to them. We're not just hunting them anymore; they're hunting us. They're turning the tables on us."

Candice took a step back. "So what are we supposed to do? How do we stop them?"

John just shook his head. "What do most of Phil's victims have in common?"

"They're Asian chicks," Ken replied. "Most of them are hookers."

"And what does "Madame" McCool's brothel specialize in?"

"Asian hookers." Ken's eyes widened. "Which is where he got the first girl he murdered. You think he'll go back for sentimental value?"

"I think it's worth a shot," John said with a sadistic grin. "I think it would be a nice way to start getting some payback."

XXXXXXXXX

Jeff waved into the camera he and Beth had found. They were staying in another house James owned, and a lot of stuff was stashed there. "Hi there camera! Are you a good little piece of machinery? I bet you are."

Beth giggled. She was sitting next to him. The video camera was sitting on the dresser and the record button was on. "Say something interesting to the camera," she ordered. "I want to post the video on the internet."

He cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Just think of something."

Well that was totally not helpful. He bit his lip and thought for a second. The message he wanted to get out suddenly came to him. "Oh Cena," he drawled out, swaying side to side. "Oh John Cena, are you having fun yet? Are you in the game yet or are you still chasing the ghost of your family." He giggled. "For the people watching this, I hope you know who I am. My face has been plastered all over the news lately. Apparently I've done some very bad things. And one question I always hear is: why are you doing this? Why do I do the things I do? What people don't get is, I don't have a reason. I had no real reason to kill everyone that I have. I just kill them. It's fun." He shook his head. "And now the FBI is all after me because they don't want me to have any more fun. You want to know what I have to say to them Beth?"

"What?"

"Fuck them!" He looked back at the camera. "Fuck you FBI. And I want to give a big fuck you to John Cena. John, you're going to die a bitter and angry man because there's no way you can win against me. You have all these rules and morals and you think they'll save you. You could never last if you came down to my level, which sucks for you because that's the only way you'll have a chance against me." He waved at the camera. "So have fun cleaning up the mess at Randy's house. I'm going to go have some more fun." He shut the camera off, handed it to Beth and cackled loudly as he left the room. He knew Cena was too stubborn to admit defeat and that a showdown was going to come sooner or later. Personally, he wanted it to be sooner.

"I'm going to send you straight to hell Cena," Jeff muttered. "Straight down to hell where you'll burn forever."


	14. Chapter 14

Phil looked at the three whores he had tied up on the bed. Madame McCool's brothel was always a place he liked to visit when he was feeling sentimental. He had started his serial killing ways there, and he liked reliving the memories of the night he first started killing from time to time. "Isn't this fun?" he asked Mickie and Maria. They had been bored so he had let them tag along with him.

Mickie traced the blade of her knife with her finger. "Killing is always fun Phil." She stared at the three helpless girls and grinned. "Although I do have to admit that some of the games you like to play are very interesting."

Maria nodded in agreement. "They're very interesting. In fact, I--"

The door burst open at that moment and John, Ken and Candice were on them in a second. "Surprise!" John snarled as he smacked Phil as hard as possible with the butt end of his gun. The blow came as a total surprise to Phil, and it severely dazed him. He could hear Maria screaming for Mickie but he couldn't do anything about it. He let a pain filled yell as John hit him as hard as he could in the neck.

"You all think you're so clever, don't you?" John asked as he handcuffed Phil's hands behind his back. "You think you can just fuck with whoever you want and get away with it, don't you? Well not anymore."

Phil kicked at John as hard as he could. "Mother fucker!" he yelled. "You have no idea what the hell you're doing!"

John kicked Phil in the ribs as hard as he could. "That's where you're wrong." He grabbed Phil by the hair and pulled him up so their faces were only inches from each other. "You see, we just got a call from our boss Mark. He told us to get on the nearest computer and go to YouTube. And you want to know what we found there? We found a little video that Jeff and his new little whore Beth made. Apparently, he thinks I can't stop him. He thinks I can't stoop down to his level." He grinned sadistically. "That's where he's wrong. Desperate men do desperate things Phil, and I am one desperate man."

_This mother fucker has gone completely insane_, Phil thought to himself. He kneed John in the groin. He had to get the fuck out of there. These fuckers were all fucking nuts. He made a break for the door when a gun went off and he got a bullet right in his knee. "Fuck!" he screamed as he crumpled into a heap on the ground. The pain was unbelievable.

"Whoops, did that hurt?" Candice asked innocently. She had Maria hog tied on the floor and she still had her gun pointed at Phil.

"Fucking bitch!" Phil gasped. He tried to force himself to sit up. "I'll fucking kill you!"

John picked up a lead pipe that Phil had been intending to use on the whores. He twirled it around in his gloved hand. "You're not going to get a chance to kill anybody else Phil," he said as he shook his head. "We're finishing this once and for all."

XXXXXXXXX

"NO!" Mickie screamed as John struck Phil in the head with the pipe. She tried to break free to help Phil, which made Ken tighten his grip on her.

"Mickie do something!" Maria screamed as John continued to viciously beat Phil's skull in. Blood and brain matter was starting to fly everywhere, covering the floor, the walls and John.

"Yeah Mickie, do something!" Ken mocked. He was enjoying every minute of her discomfort.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" Mickie snarled. She had never been so angry in her life. "I'm going to fucking kill all of you, I swear to God!"

Ken laughed. "Did you hear that you guys? She's going to kill us!" He turned her around and put his hand around her throat. "Do you honestly think that you're in any position to be making threats right now?"

"Leave her alone!" Maria screamed. She was struggling fiercely to get free from the ropes that bound her. "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Mickie stomped on Ken's foot and pushed him away. She lunged for her fallen knife. John speared her to the ground and held her there. "Get it Ken!" he ordered. "Get the knife!"

Ken picked it up and grabbed Maria by the hair. "Don't you do it!" Mickie snarled. "Don't you fucking do it!"

He just shook his head. "You should have thought about this before you dared going after Danny." He slit Maria's throat without any kind of hesitation or remorse. Maria's eyes widened in surprise and she choked and twitched until the life in her eyes faded away.

Mickie screamed in rage and somehow found the strength to push John off of her. She lunged at Ken, who buried her own knife right into her stomach. She stopped, first out of shock and then out of pain. "Bastard," she whispered. "Do you have any idea what you've started? They'll know it's you. They're going to kill all of you."

Ken took the knife out and drove it into her chest this time. "Good," he whispered back. "Let them know. We want them to find out."

Mickie made a small noise of pain as she was pushed down to the ground. She could feel herself dying, and it wasn't a feeling she enjoyed. _Jeff, Hunter, Stephanie, Steve, Matt--make them pay_, she said inside her own head as she crawled over to Maria's body. She put her arms around her dead lover's body and gave the corpse one last kiss. _Make them pay the only way you guys know how. Do it because I fucking can't._ She let her eyes close and then she knew no more.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunter woke up the next morning when James called him. "What the fuck is your problem?" James asked immediately. "If you are at war with the FBI, do not let Jeff taunt them into something stupid and then let your kids go off alone!"

"James, what the fuck are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

"Turn on CNN! You'll see what the hell I'm talking about."

Grumbling under his breath, Hunter grabbed the TV remote off the dresser and switched on the TV. CNN provided a nasty surprise: Phil, Maria and Mickie were dead, and he and the others had been framed for it. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled.

Stephanie woke up. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

Hunter didn't respond to her. He got right out of bed and went into the hallway. He didn't want to be in the room when Stephanie started screaming and crying. "James, what the hell man? You said you had a fucking mole inside the FBI!"

"I do! But that fucking bastard didn't tell me this shit was going to go down." James sounded angrier than hell. "I'm on the way to that mother fucker's house right now. I'm going to deal with that bastard as soon as possible. You can count on that shit."

"Yeah, well you can tell him his fucking little friends are dead," Hunter snarled. "Because I know who exactly is responsible for this." He hung up the phone and kicked the wall. "Fuck!"

Steve came out of his room. "What in the hell are you doing? Do you have any idea how early it is?"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Hunter shouted. "Do not give me any of your shit! Get the others ass up and tell them we're hunting down some fucking FBI pigs!"

"Now? Why?"

"BECAUSE THEY FUCKING KILLED PHIL, MARIA AND MICKIE YOU STUPID FUCK!" Hunter could literally feel the vein bulging in his forehead. He was so angry that he could barely even think. Nobody came after his family like this. Nobody fucking did that shit and got away with it. He was going to hunt Cena and his little fucking friends down if it was the last thing he did.

Stephanie came storming out of the room just as Steve went to go wake up the others. "My babies," she growled. "They killed them."

"I know," Hunter replied.

"We have to kill them."

"We will. We'll fucking kill them all, you have my fucking word."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Even after all these years, James still had a key to the house he was approaching. It was going to be his mole's undoing. He was not going to be denied entrance. Not today. Normally he knocked because he liked to pretend he didn't have his key. It made his mole feel safe. But those days were over. Nobody was going to be safe, not anymore. If the FBI wanted to fuck with the people he considered to be extended members of his family, then he was done playing nice. Spending a good chunk of his life hiding the monster inside gave him a nasty temper, and that was about to be released.

Mark looked shocked to see him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "How in the hell did you get in here?"

James glared at him. "You know Mark, I really don't appreciate you keeping secrets from me. I've done a lot for you over the years. Who covered for you when you set your parents' house on fire and killed them? I did. I convinced my junkie whore of a mother to lie and say you were at my house that night. Or what about you started that cult, "The Ministry of Darkness?" Who covered up those sacrifices for you? I did. And when you accidentally killed that hooker in Vegas, who saved your fucking ass? I did."

"What is your point?" Mark asked. It seemed like he was starting to reach for a hidden weapon or something.

"My point is, I've been your friend since we were kids. I've done a lot for you. And all I asked in return for my silence, is some fucking information." James shook his head. "You couldn't even do that right could you, you stupid bastard? You fucking couldn't have told me that some of your agents were going to start killing serial killers and then cover it up by throwing the blame on the other killers."

"I don't know what--"

James cut him off with a blow right to the temple. He kicked the fuck out of Mark a few times before picking him up and pinning him up against the wall. "I have spent years cleaning up your fucking mess because you are not as innocent as you like to appear." He grinned. "You want to know what would happen if I told everyone all the little dirty things I knew about you? You would lose your job, your family, your freedom-- your life has always depended on my whims. But I played nice because you were useful." His eyes darkened and the grin disappeared. "Only you're not now, are you? What good is a mole if he only lies to you?"

"James don't--"

James didn't want to hear the pleading. He didn't want to hear the excuses. He head butted Mark in the face and tossed him back on the ground. "Just shut up Mark," he growled. He ripped the phone off the hook. "You're in for a long day mother fucker. A really long fucking day."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Even though Ken knew there was still more work to be done, he couldn't help but feel so much better. Mickie and Maria were dead. Danny's death had been avenged. His world made sense again. To celebrate, he headed to a party hosted by his old buddy Shane Helms.

As he arrived, he saw a whole bunch of people he recognized. Robert Roode, James Storm, Jay Lethal, Eric Young, Shannon Moore, Jimmy Wang Yang, Ron Killings, Traci Brooks and his ex-girlfriend Taylor Wilde. He greeted all of them and a few others he really didn't know before finding Shane in his kitchen. He was with his girlfriend Talia Maidson and some bleached blonde girl he didn't recognize.

"Hey Ken," Shane greeted.

"Hey Shane," Ken responded. He hugged his old friend tightly. "Hey Talia."

"Hey," Talia replied. "Have you met my friend Angelina Love?"

"No I have not." He kissed her hand playfully and grinned. "But can I say, you do look lovely."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Angelina said with a smile.

Shane grabbed a bottle of tequila. "Want a drink Ken?"

"Of course I do," Ken told him. "When don't I want a drink?"

A loud scream from the other room made the other people in the kitchen look at each other in confusion. "What the hell was that?" Talia asked.

The kitchen door was kicked open and in walked Hunter, Jeff and Stephanie. _Oh fuck,_ Ken thought to himself. _I was followed._

Jeff grinned at him insanely. "We made it. Who's ready to party?"


	16. Chapter 16

Mark coughed up another mouthful of blood. He had lost track of how long the torture had been going on. All he knew was the pain and the wishing that he was dead already. But James wasn't letting him go that easily. He was starting to think this wasn't about killing him. This was about making him wish for death and then giving him a choice. He knew one of the choices would be death. As for the other one…he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"I don't want to be doing this Mark," James said. He was sitting on a chair, smoking a cigarette. "It kills me to have to hurt you. You've been a close friend for years now. You were my daughter's godfather for Christ's sake!"

"You killed your daughter you idiot," Mark reminded him. He winced in pain as he tried to sit up a little.

James put his foot on Mark's head and kicked the injured back down. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. But seriously Mark, I think I know why you tried to betray me. It was because of Trish. She got killed and it blinded your judgment. It made you forget what side you were on." He got down on his knees and wiped some of the blood off of Mark's face. "Everybody fucks up when they grieve. I can forgive that, but you're going to have to help me out here a little. Hunter will be expecting a dead mole and I don't want to disappoint him. Who can we set up to be the mole?"

Mark tried to block out the pain so he could think clearly. He knew if he didn't come up with somebody good really quick James would probably change his mind. "Nash," he said, using the first name that came into his mind. "Kevin Nash."

James looked at him in amusement. "Your former partner? Oh Marky, that's just cruel." He picked Mark up and carried him into his bedroom. Mark let out a yelp of pain as he was dropped unceremoniously on the bed. "I'll take care of Mr. Nash," James said. "But you should know that this is your last chance. If you fuck up again, I will come back and kill you and your entire family. You got that?"

Mark nodded quickly. "I got it." He did feel bad for throwing Nash to the wolves and for agreeing to betray Candice, John and Ken, but what else could he do? He didn't want to die, and he certainly didn't want his family to die. If he had to cooperate with his old psycho friend James, then so be it. He was going to do whatever it was he felt like he had to do.

Now if only the damn guilt would just go away…

XXXXXXX

Jeff bounced around on the balls of his feet. He was excited. He never got to go to parties like this. For some reason, nobody ever invited him to go to parties. He didn't understand why. Sure he killed people, but he liked to have fun just like everyone else. It just wasn't fair.

"Who in the hell are you people?" Shane asked. He looked at Ken. "Do you know these guys?"

"Oh he knows us," Hunter said. He was glaring daggers at Ken. "He knows us very well."

"You son of a bitches, what are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"You know why we're here," Stephanie growled. She looked like she was ready to kill Ken right then and there. "We know what you did. We want our revenge."

"Revenge? Your fucking friends deserved to die."

"What in the hell are you guys talking about?" Talia asked.

"Ken's been a very bad boy," Jeff said. He shook his finger at Ken. "Bad! Very, very bad!"

Beth let out a scream from the other room. Jeff immediately went to go see what was wrong. "What is it?" he asked. "What happened?"

Matt just shrugged. "I don't know man. She just went completely fucking crazy."

Beth rushed over to Jeff and clung to him. "They want to kill me!" she cried. She was bawling her eyes out. "All their voices are in my head and they want to kill me."

"Who wants to kill you?" Jeff growled. It made him angry to think somebody wanted to hurt his Beth.

"All these people! They're bad people Jeff."

"Lady are you out of your mind?" one of the guys asked.

"Yo man, you better get that bitch under control," another guy said. "Or I might have to do it myself."

Matt glared at the guy. "Why would you say that? Really, was that necessary?"

Steve looked at Jeff cautiously. "Jeff, calm down. There's no reason to--"

Jeff took a knife out of his pocket and stabbed the guy who called Beth a bitch. This got all the other guests to start screaming and trying to run away, which just egged Jeff on even more. He started stabbing everyone that he could get his hands on, wanting to see the blood and wanting to cause the carnage.

"Would one of you get him under control?" Hunter yelled. He and Stephanie were dragging a struggling Ken with them. "It's time to finish this fucker off once and for all."

Jeff looked up when he heard Hunter's voice. "We're going to do the motorcycle trick?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes now come on!"

Beth grinned and took Jeff by the hand as they all went outside. "You killed all those people just for me," she said happily.

"Of course I did. I'd kill everybody for you."

"Aw, my Romeo."

"Yeah I'm your Romeo and you're my…wait, what was the bitch's name from that story?"

"It was Juliet," Matt told him. "How could you not know that?"

"Hey, I didn't get to finish school. I was in a fucking mental institution for like a really long time. How am I supposed to know shit like that?"

Hunter and Stephanie spread Ken's arms and legs out and tied them to four different motorcycles. Ken's mouth had duct tape over it, so he couldn't scream for help. "Are you ready?" Hunter asked the others.

Jeff jumped on one of the motorcycles. "Hell yeah! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Hunter, Steve and Matt got on the other motorcycles. "On the count of three, we'll go," Hunter said. "One!" Jeff revved his bike. "Two!" Beth was beginning to cackle. "THREE!"

The four of them took off in different directions at the same time, going as fast as they could. Ken's muffled screams could be heard even over the roar of the engines and the sickening sounds of his limps being pulled right from his body. Jeff howled in delight and actually drove around the block with Ken's arm dragging behind the motorcycle. When he finally did come back, he got off the bike and jumped up and down eagerly. "Let's do that again!" he said eagerly. "Come on, I want to do it again!"

"Maybe later," Hunter told him. "Right now, let's get out of here before the cops show up. They have quite a mess to clean up."


	17. Chapter 17

Ken's death really put things into perspective for Candice. The entire situation had gotten out of control. She and John had gigantic targets painted on their backs now. It was only a matter of time before the two of them were next. The psychos weren't going to stop now. They would never stop their path of destruction, even after she and John were dead. She realized that now.

Making John realize that was another thing entirely. He was so bound and determined to get revenge that he didn't seem to care who was dying now. Candice was almost glad Torrie wasn't around to see him this way. She knew Torrie would be shocked and appalled by how far John was taking this. This was not the same man that had been with Torrie. This was not the same man who had been Candice's long time friend and partner. The John Cena of today was a new John, and Candice wasn't sure if she liked him very much.

"Screw this," she said under her breath. She grabbed her purse and her car keys. She couldn't stay here. She didn't even feel safe in her own house. That was how bad things had affected her. She felt like those psychotic freaks knew where she lived and they were just waiting to break in as soon as she fell asleep.

But as it turned out, a couple of them were just waiting for her to open the front door. "Hello beautiful," Matt said with a grin. He grabbed her and started pushing her back towards her living room. Steve closed the front door behind them.

"Let go of me!" Candice screamed. She was trying desperately to fight Matt off. She had to get away long enough to open her purse so she could get her gun out. That was the only way she was going to have a chance at surviving.

"Why would we do that?" Matt asked. "We haven't even got to have a bit of fun yet. Jeff's got Beth and Hunter has Stephanie. Steve and I don't have anybody to love us."

"Hey, I'm going to see if this bitch has some beer," Steve said. "Do you want any?"

"Yeah sure," Matt said. He grabbed her purse and threw it down to the ground as he pushed her up against the wall. He seemed to be enjoying her struggling against him.

Candice shuddered as he began to rip and tear away from her clothes. She could not let this happen. She could not allow herself to become another victim in this very fucked up game. In an act of desperation, she bit his neck as hard as she could. He yelped in pain and she managed to get herself out of his grasp. Knowing she only had one shot at this, she scooped her purse up, unzipped it, took out her gun and fired it twice. Both bullets hit Matt directly in the head. Steve came back in the room and before she knew what she was doing, she shot him too.

"Oh God," Candice whispered. Now she knew that she had every right to shoot them. They had come in uninvited, they were obviously intending on raping her and then they would have killed her as soon as they were done. But now she had an even bigger target painted on her back than before. The remaining psychos were going to go nuts when they found out what she had done.

"Damn it!" she groaned as she ran out of her house. She got in her car and drove off. She had no idea where the other psychos were or how soon they would come after her. All she knew was that she was dead if they did catch her. She doubted she could get as lucky as she did just a few minutes ago.

She tried to go to John's house first but he wasn't home. "Fuck!" she cursed. She got back in her car and started driving again. She was so hysterical at this point that she could barely drive. After several minutes of debating, she decided to drive to Mark's house. He had to help her. He was in just as deep as she was. And, thanks to the psychos, she had nobody else to turn to now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mark glared at James. His old friend had come back about a half hour ago. "I should really kill you for that stunt earlier," he growled.

James grinned lazily at him. "You won't though. You've been domesticated. Sara's taken your balls away."

Mark's glare only got icier. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Marky. Back in the good old days, you were one of the baddest mother fuckers around. You were the Lord of Darkness. Then you fell in love and got married. That was your first mistake. Then you allowed your wife to tame and domesticate you. That was your second mistake." James shook his head. "She humanized you man."

"You shut the hell up about my wife," Mark growled. "She's a good woman. You want to know what your problem is James? You can't connect with anybody unless they are as bat shit crazy as you."

"Okay, please stop Mark," James said in exasperation. "Please just stop. If you're going to babble about that bullshit then you might as well kill me now. This shit you're into--being an FBI agent, being a good husband, a good father--that's not who you are. I know the real you. And the real you is a sick son of a bitch just waiting to get out."

Mark's reply to that was cut off by somebody pounding on his front door. "Who the fuck could that be?" he muttered as he got up to answer the door.

It turned out to be Candice. She looked like she had gone absolutely insane. "I shot them!" she said hysterically. "I shot them!"

"Who?"

"Matt and Steve." She explained about how they got in her house and how she had managed to shoot them. Mark listened to her carefully, knowing for a fact that James was probably watching and listening too. He also knew that James was also going to be watching him. What he did next was going to be very important.

"And I came to you because I didn't know what else to do!" Candice said. She was trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down. "They'll kill me if they find me! I don't want to die Mark."

"Nobody does," he replied. He kissed her on the forehead. "But sometimes we have to accept our fate." He knocked her out with one punch before his words could really register in her brain.

James began to laugh as he stepped out of his hiding place. "Oh Judas, did you have to betray her with a kiss?"

Mark growled and punched him too. "You wanted the old me? Well here I am James. Try your bullshit now."

James chuckled and shook his head. "No, you're not the real Mark yet." He returned the favor by punching Mark back. "But we're getting close to him." He bent down and picked Candice up. "Very, very close." He kissed Mark lightly on the lips. "Call me when you're back and want to play." With one last maniacal laugh, he was gone yet again.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure they came here?" Stephanie asked as they broke into Candice's house.

Jeff nodded. Matt had told him that this was the place he and Steve were going. That had been awhile ago and the two of them should have at least called by now. "Matt?" he called out as he looked around. "Are you still here Matt?"

Beth held on tightly to his arm. "Something doesn't feel right," she said. "I smell death."

"That's because they probably killed…" Jeff's voice got caught in his throat as he saw Steve and Matt's bodies on the floor. His whole body went numb. "Matt!" He ran over to his older brother and knelt down beside him. "Matt! Are you okay Matt? Matt!"

"Jesus Christ," Hunter said under his breath. "I'll be damned. Candice got the better of them. I didn't see that one coming."

"Matt wake up!" Jeff yelled. He slapped Matt across the face a couple of times. He was starting to get pissed off. He hated it when Matt ignored him. "This isn't funny you jackass! Wake up this moment or I'm going to kill you!"

"He's already dead Jeff," Stephanie tried to tell him. "He's got two bullet holes in his head. Candice killed him sweetheart."

"No she didn't!" Jeff insisted stubbornly. "He's just playing a joke a very bad joke on poor me." He shook Matt as hard as he could. "Wake up stupid!"

Beth grabbed Jeff by the back of the shirt and forcibly pulled him away from Matt. "He's dead baby. He's not going to wake up again," she said. "His body is already cold honey."

Jeff's lower lip began to quiver and his body began to shake. Matt's body had been cold. He couldn't ignore that fact. He let out a rage filled scream as he shoved Beth away. He was so angry that he was literally seeing red. Red, the color of Matt's blood, which was now all over him. "FUCKING CUNT!" he screamed as he pounded his fist. "I'LL KILL HER! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!"

"Jeff!" Beth exclaimed. She tried to go calm him down but Stephanie held her back.

"Don't do it," Stephanie warned her. "It's not safe. He might hurt you by accident."

Hunter's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey James. What? You do?" He looked at Jeff. "Hey Hardy! James caught Candice. He's got her at that lake house he owns here."

Jeff froze in mid-punch. "She's alive?" he growled.

"Yeah. For now anyway."

Jeff growled and stormed out of the house. "Well come on then people! Let's get going!" There was no way he could allow her to live now that she had taken his brother from him. The bitch had to die, and she had to die in the most painful way possible. He owed Matt that much.

XXXXXX

Unbeknownst to Jeff and what was left of his family, John had been stalking them the entire night. He hadn't followed them into Candice's house because her car had not been in the driveway. There was too much crap stored in her garage for her car to fit in there, so he knew she wasn't home.

He watched carefully as Jeff, Beth, Hunter and Stephanie got back in the car and started driving again. He had the windows lowered just enough to hear them talking about Candice. From the sounds of it, she had killed Matt and Steve and then got the fuck out of her own house. Unfortunately, she had gotten caught by somebody named James and now she was being held at a lake house. And by the look on Jeff's face, she didn't have a chance of making it through the night if John didn't act soon.

John followed Hunter's car all the way to the lake house. He was extra careful to make sure they wouldn't notice him. The shotgun and the machete he had purchased earlier in the day were sitting in the seat next to him. Despite Candice's predicament, a strange calm had taken him over. He knew exactly what he had to do. He had to get rid of Hunter, Stephanie and whoever this James was and find a way to knock Jeff and Beth out so he could have some fun with them. Jeff deserved a slow and painful death for what he had done to Torrie and the kids. As for Beth, she deserved a slow death for daring to be Jeff's new girlfriend. She obviously had to be a crazy killer, just like that murderous bastard.

John parked his car a little ways behind Hunter's when they finally arrived at the lake house. Nobody had noticed him yet. They were too focused on what they were planning to do to Candice. He grabbed the shotgun and the machete and crept along behind them. Jeff went in first, followed by Beth and Hunter. Stephanie was going in last, but John grabbed her from behind and stabbed her in the back with enough force to make the machete come out through her chest. She let out a short scream, which made the other psychos turn around.

"Stephanie!" Hunter yelled.

John didn't waste a second capitalizing on their shock. He yanked the machete out of Stephanie's body and shot Hunter in the face with the shotgun. He then whirled around and shot Jeff in the leg before the freak could pounce on him and he smacked Beth right in the face with the butt end of his gun.

"What the hell is going on down here?" A large man who could only be James came thundering down the stairs. John didn't hesitate to shoot the man in the gut. If the man wanted to kidnap his partner, then he had to suffer the consequences.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" John asked Jeff, who was crawling towards the unconscious Beth. He stepped on Jeff's injured leg, which made the smaller man yell in pain. "You're not trying to get away are you? I don't want you going anywhere yet. We're just getting started."

"Fuck you Cena!" Jeff gasped.

"Fuck you too Hardy," John growled. He handcuffed Jeff's hands behind his back and then knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head using the gun. He then handcuffed Beth's hands so she was restrained too. "Candice!" he yelled when he finally got all that done. "Candice!"

"John!" Candice yelled. "Help me John!"

John followed her voice to one of the upstairs bedroom. Her arms and legs had been tied to all four bed posts, which looked very uncomfortable. "What happened?" he asked as he untied her. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," she said. "Matt and Steve came to my house to kill me but I managed to shoot them. Then I went to your house but you weren't home so I went to Mark for help. But he just punched me and knocked me out and the next thing I knew, I woke up here."

John stared at her in shock. "Mark punched you?"

She nodded. "We can't trust him anymore. I think he's with them now."

He sighed. "We can worry about him later. I've got Jeff and Beth right where I want them. It's time Candice."

"Time for what?"

"Time for the real payback. It's time for me to send Jeff straight down to hell."


	19. Chapter 19

"Holy shit," Morrison said under his breath. He, Miz, Stacy and Cactus had arrived at James's lake house to find Stephanie and Hunter dead, and James near death. Stacy was a former nurse and she was trying to patch James up, but they would all be shocked if he pulled through. At the moment he was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Beth," James whispered. "Jeff. Cena took them…call Mark…tell him to get them…"

"We can't trust Mark to get Jeff and Beth back," Miz said. He was mostly talking to the others and not James. "Mark will kill the fuck out of Jeff if he gets a hold of him. Seeing the dude that killed Trish will bring the old Mark back in an instant."

Morrison nodded. "We can't trust him. We've got to think of another plan."

"No, you two need to think of a plan," Stacy said. "Cactus and I have to get James to the hospital like right now."

Morrison rolled his eyes and grabbed Miz so they could go talk alone. "This sucks, why do we have to think of the plan? We don't even know where Cena would take Jeff and Beth."

Miz nodded. "Yeah, and how are we supposed to take down Cena? He's turned into a killing machine. We can't fight that."

Morrison licked his lips. "Well what if we called Mark and told him John has Beth and Jeff and we ask him to bring Jeff and Beth back to us and--"

"I thought we agreed he's going to kill Jeff."

"Oh he'll try. But Mark's the _diversion_. If we get Cena and Candice to pay attention to him, _we_ can then get in and save our lovely psychotic friends."

Miz just stared at him for a long time. "I can see so many holes in this plan that it's not even funny. This can go wrong in so many ways that I can't even list them."

"Yeah well, planning is not my area of expertise. If you can think of a better plan, I would love to hear it."

Miz shook his head. "You know I don't plan things. I just do them."

"Okay then. Then we're going with what I came up with."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mark listened to Morrison babble on about how John and Candice had taken Jeff and Beth. He wasn't very sorry to hear about James's current condition or Hunter and Stephanie's death. As far as he was concerned, he was done taking sides. If James died, he would be free from James's blackmailing. One might ask why he hadn't killed James years ago, and the answer was this: if anyone could win from beyond the grave, it was James. Mark could have killed him and still would have had everything blow up in his face. All the lies and the new life he had built to cover his ass would have been exposed and he would have been screwed.

Of course he knew he was screwed if he didn't take care of Candice and John. Candice probably already told John what he had done and they would both ruin everything for him. He had to kill them and then he would have Jeff all to himself, which was something he had wanted for quite awhile. But he wasn't going to go alone. No, he had to make sure somebody was there to watch Jeff so the little fucker couldn't slip away.

"You ready to go?" he asked his younger half brother Glenn.

The large masked man only nodded. He had been disfigured in the fire that had kill Mark's dad and their mom. They had a very complicated history, but at the moment, they were on the same page. That was the only thing that mattered.

"Okay," Mark said. "Let's go then." He already knew where they had to go: the place where John's family died. Some would call it poetic justice. Others would just call it revenge. Either way, what did it matter? It was all the same thing anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're fucked if he sees us following him," Miz said as he and Morrison carefully followed Mark. "He doesn't even like us. And that freak brother of his wants to kill me. I can tell. He didn't like me the one time he met me."

"Nobody likes you," Morrison pointed out. "I don't even like you. Now shut up and quit complaining. You're starting to piss me off."

XXXXXXXXX

"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff help me!"

Jeff woke up to the sound of Beth screaming. He immediately tried to get up to save her, but he was tied down to a chair. He wasn't going anywhere. "What the fuck?"

John looked away from Beth and grinned. "Hello there Jeff. It's nice to see that you're finally awake." He stroked Beth's hair. Her face was bruised, cut and bleeding. Some of her fingers were broken. "Beth and I here have been having some fun all by ourselves. Haven't we pretty darling?"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Beth yelled.

John laughed. "She's a fiery one. I like it." He walked over and knelt down beside Jeff. "You know why you're here, don't you? You remember what you did."

"I killed your family," Jeff said. He was insane, not stupid. He knew exactly what this was about. "I raped Torrie and painted the walls with her blood. I chopped of Mimi's head and put it up on a stick and then I took poor sweet Haylie and cooked her in the oven." He grinned insanely. "They all screamed you know. They screamed for you to save them but you never came to the rescue, did you John? You didn't come to save them, so in all actuality, you LET me kill them."

John punched Jeff so hard that the chair toppled over. _Okay, that did hurt a little_, Jeff thought to himself as he tried to get the fuck out of the chair. "Do you really think this is going to help anything?" he asked. "I'll kill you too. I'll kill you and your cunt partner who killed my Matt."

"You're not going to be killing anyone ever again," John snarled. He ripped Jeff's shirt open and laid him as flat on his back as he possibly could. "You're going to pay for everything you've done." He stomped on Jeff's ribs as hard as he could. "All those people you've tortured--" he took a book of matches out of his pocket "--killed--" he lit all the matches at once "--the lives you've destroyed, it's going to come back to haunt you tonight." He put one foot on Jeff's chest to keep the smaller man completely still and dropped the burning matches on top of him.

Jeff let out a pain filled yell. He could hear Beth yelling his name but he couldn't focus on her. The smell of his own burning skin made him sick. "Fucking mother fucker! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Wow, that's some tough talk coming a guy who's screaming like a little bitch."

Jeff, John and Beth looked over and were shocked to see Mark and Glenn glaring at them. Jeff had met Glenn only once but he knew the fucker was demented and could be easily controlled. And if Mark was doing the controlling, he knew he had to get himself and Beth untied or they were both dead.

Miz and Morrison burst through the back door. "We're here to save the--" Miz's voice trailed off when he realized Mark and John weren't fighting yet. "Shit! We came into too early!"

Morrison winced. "Damn. We're really dumb, aren't we?"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Well I could have told them that. Coming up next: lots of chaos, fighting and killing, like always. Honestly, how else can this end when everyone in the room wants somebody else dead? By the way, I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. You guys are awesome and I appreciate all the feedback.**


	20. Chapter 20

John glared at Mark. In a way, he wasn't surprised the see the big man here. After everything Candice told him, he refused to be shocked by anything anymore. "You shouldn't have come here," he said. "You should have just stayed the fuck away."

Mark shook his head. "I couldn't do that Cena. This shit has got to end. You, Jeff, Candice--all of you have to go."

"Oh fuck both of you," Jeff snapped. He was struggling to get free from his chair. "I'm going to get the fuck out of this thing and then I'm going to kill both of you."

John kicked Jeff mainly out of annoyance. "You shut up over there," he growled. "I'll get to you in a minute." He looked back at Mark. "So you're with Jeff now? You're with this piece of shit who killed your niece?"

Mark shook his head. "No, I've been with James, who you thoughtfully shot. After I kill you, I'm going to have some fun with Hardy over there."

"Actually, Jeff has to come with us," Miz said quickly. He and Morrison tried to edge their way to their tied up friends. "And so does Beth. We're really sorry they can't stay--"

Glenn interrupted him by grabbing him and Morrison by the hair. "You two aren't going to be doing anything," he growled.

"Oh come on man!" Morrison whined. "Not the hair dude! Do you know how hard it is to get it perfect like this?"

John started going at Mark when Candice came in the room. She had been upstairs because she didn't have it in her to participate in the prolonged torture of Jeff and Beth. In a way, that was probably a good thing. That meant that she had some humanity left in her. But humanity or not, she obviously did not appreciate what Mark had done to her and she had every intention of showing it.

"Hey mother fucker!" she yelled as she punched Mark right in the face. "That doesn't feel too good, does it?" She punched him again. "Damn it, I fucking trusted you!"

Mark managed to grab her by the throat before she could punch him a third time. John grabbed a knife that he had been planning to use on Jeff and tried to come to her aid. Glenn tossed Miz at John and the force of Miz hitting him made John fall down. The knife went flying across the room. John pushed Miz out of the way and leapt up to his feet. There was no time to look for the knife now because Mark was choking the life out of Candice. John launched himself shoulder first into Mark's gut. All of three of them went crashing to the ground. "Get your gun!" John yelled at her as he struggled to keep Mark pinned down. "Make sure those other fucks don't get out of here alive!"

XXXXXXXX

Miz crawled around on the floor and looked for the knife. "This was a bad idea," he announced. "I shouldn't have come here. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Quit your fucking whining and get me out of here!" Jeff snapped. He was struggling and biting at the ropes that bound him.

"Yeah Miz," Beth chimed in. "We're in serious trouble over here."

"You're in serious trouble?" Morrison said in disbelief. "I'm the one fighting the big monster over here!" He grabbed a lamp and smashed it over Glenn's head. It basically had no effect on him. "Damn it! Why won't you go down?"

Miz found the knife and used it to cut Jeff and Beth free. "You know, we should so totally bail out of here," he told them. "Let Mark and John kill each other. We don't need to get involved anymore."

Jeff shook his head stubbornly. "No. I'm finishing both of them right now."

Glenn picked Morrison up and tossed him so hard he went through the wall. The very large and very deranged man turned to look at them. Miz squeaked and hid behind Jeff. "What the hell do we do now?" he asked.

Jeff took a lighter out of his pocket and started pushing the flame towards Glenn's face. "Hey lookie, here's some fire. Do you want to play with the fire big guy?"

Morrison crawled out of the wreckage of the wall. He had pulled a bottle of hair spray out of his coat pocket. Miz wasn't surprised to see it. Morrison always carried it around. What did surprise him was the fact that Morrison sprayed the stuff right into the flames and those flames shot out directly into Glenn's face.

Glenn let out a loud yell and immediately stumbled backwards. Miz and Beth shoved him out the back door and slammed it shut. "Fucking hell!" Miz yelled as he barricaded the door with the couch. "That was too close."

Morrison nodded. "Oh yeah. It definitely wa--"

He never finished that sentence. A gunshot went off and he had a bullet buried in his head. Miz let out a yell as he, Jeff and Beth did their best to dodge the bullets Candice had coming at them. One hit Miz in the shoulder and it really did hurt like a bitch. "Fuck!" he yelled. "Damn it! I really hate this shit!"

_Click_. "Oh shit," Candice cursed. She was out of bullets. _Bad news for her, good news for us_, Miz thought to himself. _Oh girly, you have no idea who you just messed with._

XXXXXXXXX

Jeff glared at Candice angrily. Seeing his brother's killer face to face made him feel a rage he had never felt before. He couldn't even move because he was shaking so badly that he couldn't even move. It was Beth who started going after Candice with the knife, Beth who let out the cry he so badly wanted to let out…

What happened next happened very fast. Beth lunged at Candice with the knife. Candice used Beth's momentum against her and the two girls ended up on the ground. They started rolling around on the floor, punching each other and pulling each other's hair as hard as they could. It was a full fledged cat fight. Under normal circumstances it would have been hot, but at the moment Jeff wasn't amused.

Jeff grabbed Beth and Miz grabbed Candice. Beth was swinging the knife around wildly, not seeming to care if she stabbed Candice or Miz. Candice got out of Miz's grip and decked him right in the face. Beth slipped out of Jeff's grip and lunged at Candice with the knife. Jeff didn't know how it happened, but Candice managed to get a hold of Beth's wrist and the next thing he knew, the knife was going into Beth's chest.

"NO!" he screamed. He grabbed the falling Beth and put his hands on her wound to make it stop bleeding. It was way too late though. Blood was filling her lungs and it was choking her.

"Jeff," she choked out, trying to fight for her life and failing. "Love…you…"

Jeff stood there completely still as he felt her die in his arms. There had been exactly two people in the world he had really truly cared about: Matt and Beth. Now they were both dead. They had been snatched away from him because some big breasted, self righteous slut thought he was a bad guy. He sank down to his knees and rested his face against Beth's body, not caring that blood was staining it.

"Jeff?" Miz said hesitantly. "Buddy…"

Jeff let out a scream and leapt up to his feet. He shoved Miz out of the way and grabbed Candice by the hair before she could run too far. He smashed her face into the nearest wall and tossed her down on the ground. He climbed on top of her and beat her as hard as he could with his bare hands. He was so angry that he didn't even want to rape her and let her suffer. He just wanted her dead and he wanted it to happen right now.

"Jeff! Hey Jeff!" Miz said. He kept grabbing at Jeff to get his attention.

"WHAT?" Jeff roared. He didn't want to talk to Miz right now. All he wanted was to cause pain and death.

Miz handed him the knife that had been used on Beth. "Here, use this."

Jeff took the knife and looked at it. Beth's blood was all over it and it made him sick to touch it. He looked down at Candice, who was barely conscious. "Get Beth out of here," he ordered. "I don't want the bastards to have her."

"Jeff, I don't think it matters much at this point," Miz tried to tell him. "And Glenn might still be out there…"

"JUST DO IT!" Jeff slammed the knife down on to Candice's throat. He pulled it out and kept stabbing her over and over again. Blood was getting everywhere and was mixing with Beth's, but he didn't care. All that was left was the blood, the chaos, and the death. Those were the only things in the world he had left.

And he was going to cause a lot more of those things before the night was done.

XXXXXXXXX

John panted for breath. He and Mark had fought their way all around the house. They were currently in Mimi's old room. His face felt like it was completely broken and Mark's looked the same way. His knuckles were broken and bleeding from doing so much punching, but he didn't care. He tried to go after Mark again but got a big boot to his face for his troubles.

"I really did like you John," Mark said. He kicked John in the ribs as he tried to get back up to his feet. "This isn't personal. I'm just doing what I have to do."

John shook his head. "Fuck you Callaway."

Mark bent down and grabbed John by the collar of the shirt. "Fuck you too Cena."

The door burst open at that moment and John could barely believe his eyes as Candice's head hit Mark right in the face and landed on his chest. Mark jumped back in surprise, which proved to be a mistake. Jeff grabbed a life size unicorn model Mimi had insisted on getting and drove the horn of it into Mark chest. On instinct of leveling the playing field, John jumped to his feet and helped push Mark right out the window. The large man went right through the glass and fell down to the hard ground.

John stepped back and looked at Candice's decapitated head. Then he looked back at Jeff. The psycho was covered from head to foot in blood. Combined with his bloodshot red eyes, he looked even more nuts.

"So," John said slowly. "It looks like it's just you and me."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. I guess it is."

**XXXXXXX**

**Yes, I'm evil for stopping here, but I think this story has proven I have an evil side. But don't worry, I'll try to have the next chapter posted by tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Damn it Beth, you were much lighter when you weren't dead," Miz complained as he carried her body out of the house. He had been considering going back for Morrison, but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to try to carry all the dead weight (no pun intended).

He heard the crash and he saw Mark fall out the window with a unicorn thing sticking out of his chest. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Now that had to hurt." Out of pure curiosity, he decided to see if poor old Mark had a pulse. To his surprise, he actually did. It was very, very weak, but it was there. "Oh that is not fair," he complained to himself. "Why is it always the really psychotic ones that never just die the way they're supposed to?"

Glenn stormed over and looked down at his brother. Then he looked up at Miz.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Miz said quickly. He didn't want the big monster to get any wrong ideas. "I didn't do this. This was not my fault. I did not put this ugly horse thing in his chest."

Glenn cocked his head to the side. "It's a unicorn dumbass."

"Whatever. It's the same damn thing in my book." He grabbed the unicorn and yanked it out of Mark. "The tough old bastard is still alive. Maybe he won't be for long, but he is now." He shrugged. "Not that I actually care if he lives or dies. I just don't want you going nuts and trying to kill me in a grief filled rage."

Glenn chose not to respond to that. He just picked up Mark and carried the half dead man away. Miz sighed and shook his head. "I just love how antisocial he is. It makes trying to talk to him so much fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff lunged at John and speared him through the doorway. "Mother fucker!" he yelled as tried to wrap his hands around John's neck. "You want to get fucking psycho with me? Do you think you can get crazier than me? Nobody gets crazier than me. Nobody!"

John yanked Jeff's hair and roll himself over so he was on top. He didn't try to strangle Jeff though; he just started trying to pound the shit out of the smaller man. "Oh you think I haven't gone as crazy as you? Your little family, they're all dead! You're all alone Hardy, just like me!"

Jeff slipped his foot underneath John and kicked the enraged man off of him. "Oh, does poor John miss his family?" he asked mockingly. "Is he still all obsessed with everything he lost?" He shook his head. "Your fucking pathetic."

John grabbed Jeff and slammed him up against the wall. "I may be pathetic, but you're going to be dead soon enough."

Jeff just grinned insanely. John's anger amused him. "Do you really think you scare me?" he asked. "Because you really, really don't."

John growled and tossed Jeff down the stairs. Now Jeff did have to admit that kind of hurt. He tried to get back up to his feet but John kicked him back down. "You think this shit is really funny, don't you?" John snarled. "It's all a big game to you, isn't it?" He dragged Jeff into the living room by the hair. "You don't give a shit about anyone or anything because there's nothing inside of you that's human."

"Oh and you're the picture of what's good and pure?" Jeff asked sarcastically. He was trying to punch and kick at John with little success. "What a fucking joke Cena."

John smirked. "I didn't say I was a good guy anymore. I'm just not completely evil and soulless." He grabbed some sort of spike thing and drove it into Jeff's side. Jeff yelped in pain. The wound definitely was not fatal, but it wasn't supposed to be. John wanted Jeff to die slowly and with as much pain as possible.

"My evil was something you created," John went on. He yanked the spike out and then drove it into Jeff's other side. "You did it the night you took everything from me. You created this monster."

Jeff groaned in pain. "You better just kill me Cena," he growled. "You're wasting too much time."

John shook his head. "You're all alone now Jeff. Nobody's here to save you. I've got all the time in the world to make you suffer."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Miz said. He was back in the house and to Jeff's amusement, had taken the time to go back to Morrison's car and get a grenade. "He's still got me."

John stood up and started stalking Miz. "You're not going to set that thing off."

"Oh really? Why wouldn't I do it?"

"Because you don't look like the type who's actually going willingly risk his life just for someone like Jeff."

Miz grinned. "Well yeah, but who said I wouldn't just use it as a diversion?"

Jeff yanked the spike out of his side and jumped to his feet. He had one good shot at this. If he missed, he was fucked. Miz wasn't actually very helpful when it came to fighting and stuff. With all the strength he could muster, he rammed the spike into the back of John's head. The pointed end actually came out through Cena's eye, which made Jeff laugh insanely.

"Oh that is gross," Miz complained. He looked really, really disgusted by what he had just seen. "Was that necessary?"

Jeff nodded. "It was very necessary." He took the grenade from Miz. "Did you get Beth's body out?"

"Yeah," Miz said with a nod. "Glenn took Mark away. He still had a pulse but I don't know if he's going to last much longer."

Jeff found himself not really caring. "If you want to bury Morrison too, you should probably drag him out of here." He pried John's mouth open and stuck the grenade in there. "Cena's about to go boom."

Miz's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his dead friend's body and started dragging it out of the house. Jeff let him get close to the door before yanking the little thing out of the grenade and running away. The explosion went off as he reached Miz and he managed to push them out the door so they wouldn't get caught in the fire that was probably going to start.

"What the hell was that for?" Miz asked. "Why did you have to do that?"

Jeff grinned. "I had to make sure he was dead. Now where's Beth?"

"In the car. I laid her down so nobody can just see her from a distance. Oh, and I wanted to tell you James was still alive when we got to him. We should probably go and check on him."

But Jeff wasn't listening to that status update. He opened the car door and got in the back seat so he could pull Beth into his arms once again. Her body was freezing cold and her lips had turned blue. "Poor Beth," he cooed. "Poor, poor Beth." He frowned as he heard a rumbling in his stomach. "Hey, can you drive-thru Burger King? I'm starving!"

Miz paused as he was about to start the car. "You're holding your dead girlfriend in your arms and you still have an appetite?"

Jeff nodded. "I want a Kids Meal."

"You're thirty one years old. You do not need a Kids Meal."

"I said Kids Meal!"

"Okay, okay! I'll get you a Kids Meal! Just don't kill me."

Jeff grinned and kissed Beth on the head. "Yay! I'm getting a Kids Meal! Yay for me!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, I could not find it in me to kill Jeff. I think I've grown attached to the little psycho. Besides, I've got a sequel brewing and it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't in it. Up next is the final chapter where we find out if James and Mark are still alive and the stage will be set up for the start of the sequel.**


	22. Chapter 22

James really hated the side effects of being shot. First there was the pain, then there was the trip to the hospital which smelled too much like cleaning products and then there was the fact the doctors never wanted to let him leave when he wanted to. He had wanted out ever since he had woken up but the doctors were trying to make him stay. So he, Stacy and Cactus had been screaming and fighting with everyone they could until the doctors finally agreed to draw up papers for his early release. Sure, he had to sign a waiver that said he and his family couldn't sue the hospital if anything happened, but that was fine with him. They had more important things to do than sue the hospital.

"Are we going home after this?" Stacy asked. She was laying on the bed with him, her head resting on his shoulder.

James shook his head. "No. After all this shit, I need a vacation. I'm talking a good old fashion vacation where we can kill people in peace, not one where we're trying to kill crazy FBI agents who are trying to kill us."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Miz said as he and Jeff entered the room. For some odd reason, Jeff was wearing Morrison's coat.

"Morrison's dead," Jeff said. "And I'm covered with blood. We have to hide the blood so the nurses don't freak out. Beth's dead too. I'm sad. Jeffey very sad."

"Oh, so you're sad again?" Miz asked in surprise. "Because just a few minutes ago you were playing with the toy you got from Burger King."

James shook his head. It was a shame to hear about Morrison and Beth. "But it's over right? All the dirty FBI bastards are dead, right?"

Miz shook his head. "Mark was alive when Glenn took him away."

"And he's here in the hospital," Cactus said. "I saw him when I went to go get a candy bar for Barbie."

Stacy sighed. "Honey, you can't feed a barbed wire bat candy."

"Well I did anyway."

The conversation died off as the doctor came back with James's release papers. James ignored the doctor's pleas to stay longer and signed on the dotted line. "Somebody help get me in a damn wheelchair," he ordered. "I want to go see dear old Mark before we leave."

Jeff grabbed Cactus's hand and started dragging him out of the room. "Come on Jack! Last one to Mark is a rotten egg!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Miz whined. He started trying to run after them.

"GET BACK OVER HERE AND HELP ME DAMN IT!" James yelled. He could not just rely on Stacy to help him. She wasn't strong enough to cart his ass out of bed. "I just got shot you asshole! At least act like you care."

Miz pouted. "You're an asshole. I'm going to be the rotten egg and they'll make fun of me for the rest of the night."

"I make fun of you all the time! Now quit whining and make yourself useful before I shove my foot up your ass."

XXXXXXXXX

Jeff was amused to see Glenn guarding Mark like a faithful dog. "Woof woof woof!" he barked. He took his lighter back out and held it out towards Glenn. The larger man remembered what happened back at John's house and he backed off in a hurry. "Glenn's scared of the fire," Jeff said in a sing song voice.

Mark opened his eyes to glare at Jeff. "You…"

"Hi," Jeff said cheerfully. "How you doing buddy?"

"You bastard. You stabbed me with a fucking unicorn."

"On the bright side though, you'll probably look back at this someday and laugh," Cactus said.

Now Mark glared at him.

"Okay, maybe not."

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "Aw, do you still want to kill me Marky?"

"You stabbed me with a unicorn and helped push me out a window. What do you think I want to do to you?"

Jeff giggled. Mark was funny when he was angry and unable to do anything about it. "Well you can try to kill me, but I'm like herpes: I always come back." He smacked Mark on his stab wound and ran out of the room. Stacy, Miz and a wheelchair bound James were talking to a half black, half Samoan guy wearing sunglasses. "Ooohh, me like," Jeff said. He took the sunglasses off the man's face and put them on himself.

The man glared at him. "Don't do that you jabroni."

James shook his head. "Jeff, this is Dwayne Johnson. He was my first wife's cousin. I guess Stacy here called him after I got stabbed and he's been out trying to collect everyone's bodies. I think it's time we had ourselves a little funeral."

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "How did you get everyone's bodies?"

Dwayne shrugged. "I've got connections. Anyway, the bodies are going to New Orleans, just like Stacy said they should."

"Wait, why New Orleans?" Miz asked. "What the hell is down there?"

"The Voodoo Queen," Stacy said cryptically.

James grinned. "Good old Roxxi Laveaux. I haven't seen her in forever." He frowned. "She will want an offering though, won't she?"

Stacy nodded. "She always does."

"Well I've got Beth and Morrison's bodies sitting in my car," Miz said. "Shouldn't we put them somewhere before they stink the whole thing up?"

"We can put them in the back of my truck," Dwayne said. "Between all of us and the offerings we have to get for Roxxi, we're not going to have enough room in one car."

Jeff grinned. "Does that mean you're coming with us?"

"Yeah, I need a vacation too."

"Can I keep your sunglasses then?"

"No." Dwayne took the sunglasses off of Jeff's face. "You can't touch these anymore. They are mine."

"You suck. I might kill you in your sleep."

Dwayne realized Jeff wasn't joking and gave the sunglasses back to the Rainbow Haired Madman. "That's what I thought," Jeff said in satisfaction.

James grinned. "Well now that we got that settled, let's get going. We've got people to kidnap, people to kill and a Voodoo Queen to see."

"Hey, can she make zombies?" Miz asked as they headed towards the exit. "Because that would be awesome."

"Yeah, because you're the only one without a brain they can eat," Jeff said. He suddenly grinned. "Hey, if I ate somebody's brain, would I be a zombie?"

"No," Stacy said. "That would just make you a cannibal, and that is just gross."

"Oh. Well I'm going to pretend to be a zombie anyway." He held his arms out in front of him and started marching around really slowly. "I am a zombie!" he said in a deep voice. "I will eat your brains!"

James just sighed. "Oh boy. This is going to be one long ride."


End file.
